I'm Not England
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: When Arthur Kirkland wins a contest and the prizes are some Hetalia units he is not happy. To make things worse the Hetalia units seem to think he's England... Based off of Lollidictator's Manual Series, has Human England/Arthur and yaoi.
1. Prologue

**I'm Not England**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and this fanfic is ****based off of Lollidictator's Manual Series.**

**Couple: Arthur X ? and possible other couples.**

**Summary: When Arthur Kirkland wins a contest and the prizes are some Hetalia units he is not happy. To make things worse the Hetalia units seem to think that he's England. Now Arthur has to take care of them and show them that he is not England. Arthur defiantly has his work cut out for him. Human England/Arthur Yaoi**

* * *

><p>Have you ever heard of units? They are basically anime or video game characters that have been brought to life so that they can be their owner's companions, boyfriendgirlfriend, striper, bodyguard, or whatever else there owners want them to be. Lots of anime shows and video games had units and they were pretty much a social norm. It was not uncommon to see them walking down the streets or working a job at the local stores. Most people accepted them and didn't think much about them.

However there was one person who didn't like units and that person was Arthur Kirkland. Most of Arthur's dislike for units came from the fact that some people actually thought he was a unit which served to frustrate Arthur to no end. The reason why people sometime thought he was a unit came from the fact that he looked and sometimes acted like the character England from Hetalia. Arthur had long since lost count of how many times he had someone (usually a England fan) come running up to him and shouting things such as "Oh my gosh I didn't know they made England units!" or "I want a England unit, where did your owner get you?"

Every time this happened Arthur would tell them the same thing every time. No he was not a unit, no he did not know if they made Hetalia units, and no he was not cosplaying. The only two people who could understand how it felt to be asked if he was a unit where his two friends Kiku and Elizabeta, both of them also looked like Hetalia characters as well and they got asked the unit question just as much as Arthur did (Kiku looked like Japan and Elizabeta looked like Hungary). However unlike Arthur, Kiku and Elizabeta never seemed to be bothered by the questions at all. Besides Arthur's growing dislike for units the units in general just confused him.

Just what where units anyway? Where they robots? They seemed too lifelike to be robots, but what else could they be? Well whatever the units where Arthur decided he would never get a unit and he would never get close to one. However, little did Arthur know but he would be getting few units of his own rather he liked it or not…

* * *

><p>Every once in awhile Arthur's favorite anime website would have a contest. The website was called Flying Mint Bunny and they sold a lot of anime things. For as much as Arthur may not like units he did like anime, magna, and some video games and he blamed Kiku for getting him hooked onto the stuff. The website itself sold plushies, DVDs, anime and video game soundtracks, cosplay outfits, and a couple of other random things and these where the type of things that they usually gave to their winners of their contests. So when Arthur entered the contest he didn't think much of it and to be completely honest he didn't think he would win. So when he got an email from the website saying that he won he was pretty happy, or at least he was happy until he read the email.<p>

_Arthur Kirkland,_

_Congratulations Arthur Kirkland you are the winner of the Flying Mint Bunny Summer contest. Your prize for winning are the Hetalia units that our company has just started to make. You will be getting the very first Hetalia units that we have made and you will be getting them before we have even released the Hetalia units out to the public (you must be so happy). We will be sending you the first Hetalia unit this week and you will be getting more Hetalia units as time goes on. Have fun with them and we hope you enjoy your prizes._

_Signed, Flying Mint Bunny Company_

Arthur just stared at the email for a good five minutes before he finally shouted out "Oh hell no!"

Arthur quickly pulled up the Flying Mint Bunny website and looked for their company's phone number. Once he found the number he wasted no time in grabbing his cell phone and calling the company. After a couple of minutes had passed by a woman finally answered the phone.

"Hello, you have called the Flying Mint Bunny hotline. How can I help you?" The woman asked in a rather enthusiastic tone.

"Yes my name is Arthur Kirkland and I'm calling about the summer contest that I won."

"The summer contest? Hold on."

Arthur could wear what sounded like typing from the background before the woman said "Ah yes Arthur Kirkland you won some Hetalia units. We are sending you your first unit this week."

"Yes you see I don't want them."

"You don't want them? I'm sorry but there is nothing that we can do about that."

"What?" Arthur yelled out "Why can't you do anything about it!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it was in the rules of the contest that you can't send back your prize if you don't like it. Did you read all of the rules before you entered?"

"I skimmed it…." Arthur said slowly.

"Well it was in there. I know you don't want them, but just think it could turn out to be a nice experience for you." The woman said.

It seemed like she was trying to cheer Arthur up in some weird way and it was not working.

"It will be an experience alright. Thank you for your time."

"It's my job. Please call our company again if you have any other problems."

And with that said the woman hung up the phone. Arthur just stared at his phone for a while before he sat down in his chair and let out a loud sigh. It looked like he was stuck with getting a bunch of Hetalia units and there was nothing he could do but kiss his normal life good bye and hope that these units will not drive him crazy….

* * *

><p><strong>Info time!<strong>

**Who Arthur will end up with: I don't know who I want to pair Arthur up with so I put a poll up on my profile so you guys could vote for who you want Arthur to end up with. I kind of want to have the couple decided on before I put up the next chapter so the poll will not be up for long. The choices on the poll are America, Germany, Prussia, Japan, Canada, or Italy. Please vote for who you want it would really help me out.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 1: The first unit, Prussia

**I'm Not England **

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Couple: Prussia ended up getting the most votes in the poll so the couple in this story is EnglandXPrussia.**

* * *

><p>The week was up and Arthur was supposed to get his first Hetalia unit today. Arthur was not looking forward to this; he was not looking forward to this at all. He had already complained to his friends about it and they had offered him their sympathies but they said that everything would probably be fine. Arthur could only hope that everything would go alright, but something told him that it would not go smoothly. This of course made him a little nervous during his wait for the unit because he really didn't know what would happen. However as the day slowly moved on the unit was not arriving and Arthur was starting to think that maybe he would get another unit free day.<p>

However he was proven wrong when the doorbell rang (which caused his dog, Lady, to start barking like crazy) somewhere around three in the afternoon. Arthur answered the door only to see a man standing there with a large box that was a bit bigger then Arthur. The man was wearing a blue deliveryman outfit with a little picture of Flying Mint Bunny on the front. From where Arthur was standing he could see that there was also a giant picture of Flying Mint Bunny on the man's delivery truck.

"Are you Arthur Kirkland?" The man asked.

Arthur just nodded his head and the man held out a clipboard and pen before he said "I need you to sign for your unit."

Arthur took the clipboard and pen and signed it before he gave it back to the man.

"Do you want me to bring the unit in for you?" Arthur just nodded his head yet again and the man brought the box in and left it on the floor in the living room.

Arthur led the man back to the front door and once the man was outside again he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to Arthur.

"This is the manual for your unit you're going to need it." The man said.

"Thank you." Arthur said before he gave the man a small smile.

"No problem, your next unit will be delivered to you in three or four days." The man then turned around and started to walk toward his truck. Arthur closed his door and walked over to where the unit was only to see that his dog Lady was standing next to it and sniffing the box.

"Lady get away from there." Arthur said as he walked toward the box.

Lady just wagged her tail and gave a little bark before she walked away from the box and laid down in front of the couch.

_'Well let's see who I got_.' Arthur said thought before he opened the manual and read the title.

_GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT/Prussia: User Guide and Manual_

Arthur just blinked a few times before he let out a loud sigh. Out of all the Hetalia characters he just had to get the Prussian male who was obsessed with the word awesome. Arthur read through the part about how to wake him up and decided to go with activating the Gilbird unit. However, the deliveryman did not give him a little yellow chick or another box so they either didn't send the bird to him or the bird was in the box with Gilbert. Didn't the manual say that if Gilbert was woken up in the wrong way bad things would happen?

Arthur just looked at the box for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and popped the lid off of the box. Whatever it was that the man would do it could not be that bad and Arthur could not use the other ways to wake the unit up because he could not do the other ways to wake the unit. Arthur didn't know any Russian, he had no beer, he was not much of a cook so getting an Austrian apple strudel to place near the box was not something he could do, and Arthur could not play the piano and he did not even have a piano in the house. When Arthur opened the box he closed his eyes as if he was expecting to get punched or yelled at or something, but after a few a few minutes had passed by and nothing happened he finally opened his eyes and looked in the box. Gilbert was lying there with his eyes closed and he had a very peaceful expression on his face.

His hands where lying on his chest and Arthur could see his chest rise and fall from each breath that he took. He looked so human lying their asleep and that fact kind of surprised Arthur. Well Arthur really didn't know a lot about units and he probably should not have been so surprised at just how human the unit looked. Arthur shook his head a little before he looked at the other things that were lying in the box with Gilbert. There were five journals lying in the box and Arthur looked through them all only to see that they were all blank.

Their where a few pairs of cloths in the box as well, but they where a Teutonic Knight outfit and a navy blue Luftwaffe SS uniform so they were not cloths that you would really wear out in public. Luckily Gilbert himself was wearing a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a regular pair of white tennis shoes so he was fine for now but Arthur would have to take him out shopping latter. Prussia was also wearing what looked like a little iron cross necklace, but Arthur didn't think much about it. Arthur was able to find the little Gilbird unit fast asleep near Gilbert's head. Arthur carefully picked the bird up and softly petted its head.

"Hey come on wake up." Arthur said gently.

The bird moved around a bit before it opened its eyes and let out a quite little chirp. It looked at Arthur in slight confusion and it looked like it was about to fly far away from him, but as Arthur continued to pet its head the bird settled down and closed its eyes in content.

"Do you mind waking up your owner for me?" Arthur asked as he finally stopped petting the little yellow chick.

The chick looked a little disappointed at the fact that Arthur had stopped petting him, but the bird did as it was asked and let out a couple of loud tweets. Without warning Gilbert's eyes snapped open and he sat up so fast that Arthur didn't even have time to blink. Gilbert looked around the room before his eyes fell on Gilbird who was still sitting in Arthur's hands. Gilbird just chirped happily to see that his owner was awake and the bird wasted no time in flying over to Gilbert and sitting on his head. Lady just started to bark at Gilbert and Arthur was quick to try and calm down the barking Border collie mixed dog.

"Lady be quite everything is fine." Arthur said softly.

The dog finally started to calm down but she made did not bother to move away from Arthur's side.

Arthur just sighed a little before he looked over at Gilbert and said "Sorry about that she always barks when she sees a stranger in my house."

Gilbert said nothing to that he just looked at Arthur and asked "Why did you have Gilbird and when did you get a dog?"

"Gilbird was the only way to wake you up and I have had a dog for about five years now." Arthur replied.

"I don't remember you having a dog." Gilbert said.

Arthur just gave Gilbert a confused look before he said "This is the first time that I have ever met you."

Gilbert frowned a little before he stood up and got out of his box. Gilbert stood over Arthur and smirked before he said "Come on England how can you forget about the awesome Prussia!"

Right after Gilbert said this Arthur just put his head in his hands let out a out a groan of frustration. England, Gilbert had called him England. That means that even the Hetalia units thought he was an England unit. Great so this probably meant that every unit that he would get would call him England when they woke up. Arthur was silently cursing his luck of looking like a freaking anime character as Gilbert just stood there and looked at him in confusion.

"England?" Gilbert called out.

Arthur just stood up and looked Gilbert right in the eye and said "Ok listen I am not England."

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something to this, but Arthur quickly cut him off.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am twenty. I am a human and I am not a nation nor am I a unit. The quicker you understand that the better off you'll be."

Arthur then walked over to the coffee table that was nearby and grabbed his wallet and car keys.

"You look like England and you sound like him." Gilbert said as he watched Arthur grab his stuff.

"Blame my parents for giving me my looks. I got my mother's blond hair and green eyes, but I inherited my father's giant eyebrows." Arthur said as he turned to look at Gilbert.

Gilbert just stared at Arthur and Arthur just looked at him.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You actually admitted that you have big eyebrows?" Gilbert asked in surprise.

Arthur just gave Gilbert a small smirk before he said "Yes I did but if you start calling me eyebrows are something don't be surprised when I hit you in the arm or something."

Gilbert just smirked at the green eyed man and crossed his arms. "I don't know I think calling you that would be kind of funny England."

Arthur just groaned a little before he said "Didn't I tell you that I'm not England?"

"Yes you did but I just don't believe you." Gilbert said as he smirked.

Arthur just glared at the white haired man and Gilbert just continued to smirk.

Finally Arthur just sighed before he said "Whatever I'll prove to you that I'm not England sooner or later. Can you at least call me Arthur instead of England?"

"Fine but does this mean you're going to be calling me Gilbert?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes and I will be calling the other units after their human names as well when they get here." Arthur then grabbed all of Gilbert's stuff out of the box before he placed them down on the coffee table before he looked over at Gilbert.

"We are going to have to go out shopping and get you some regular close today." Arthur said before he sighed.

"Are you going to be paying for my clothes?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes I am going to be paying for your cloths. You're my responsibility now rather I like it or not and I do have to take care of you." Arthur said as he tried to keep himself from sighing again.

"You make it sound like having the awesome me around is a bad thing." Gilbert said.

'_Because it is a bad thing…'_ Arthur thought, but he thought it would be best if he didn't say it out loud.

"Let's just go…" Arthur said as he grabbed the cardboard box so he could toss it out as they were going to the car.

Gilbert followed after Arthur with a smirk on his face all while Gilbird sat on the top of his head.

Arthur placed his hand on the doorknob and without even turning around to look at Gilbert he said "You have to leave your bird here."

"Oh come on why can't I bring Gilbird with me?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't think the stores would like it if you bought a bird in there with you. Just leave him here he will be here when we get back." Arthur said as he opened the door and walked outside.

Gilbert grumbled out some complaints but he did as he was told and placed Gilbird down on the coffee table before he followed Arthur outside and closed the door behind him. Gilbird watched his owner leave before he looked over to the border collie that was looking right at him. The dog just titled her head to the side and let out a little whine and Gilbird just let out a little huff of air as an answer. Gilbird was not too happy about being left at the house, but the bird figured it was for the best. Gilbert would probably just be driving poor Arthur crazy during the whole shopping trip and something told the little yellow bird that it was probably best if he wasn't there to watch it…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's chapter 1. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Anyway, info time.<strong>

**Prussia: Yeah Prussia won the poll so this fanfic will be a Prussia X Arthur fanfic.**

**Will Arthur get an England unit?: To be honest with you I really don't know how to answer this. Yes it would be amusing to see how Arthur (and the England unit) deal with each other and it would give me a chance to get another England couple in here, but I still don't know how I feel about doing that. I think it would get a little confusing having two England's running around so I am not really two sure if I would want to do it. I could have Arthur get a rabbit chibi England unit (you know the little child England with rabbit ears). I can also do a normal chibi England as well if you want. If you guys really want it I can do a normal England unit, but as I said before I really don't want to do that it's possible. You guys let me now in your review on how you want me to go about this problem.**

**Lady the Dog?: Lady is actually an old relic left over from one of my many ideas of how this fanfic would go. Originally I was just going to have her be around if the couple chosen was Germany X Arthur. She was more or less going to be one of the things that Germany and Arthur could talk about and have something that they both like (as in they both like dogs kind of thing), but then the couple ended up being Prussia X Arthur. I was then going to make Arthur have a pet cat, but I decided against that idea and I just kept Lady around. One reason is that I can still use her for quite a few things so she still has a purpose. Reason number two is because I thought she would be something different. In a lot of (but not all) fanfics that I read the pet that Arthur usually always has is a cat of some kind (England!cat usually). I just thought it would be something new for Arthur to have a pet dog instead of a cat. Lady is based off of one of my own pet dogs.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can so please review and don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm Not England**

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>The car ride to the store was very quiet. The silence was actually driving Arthur crazy and he wished that Gilbert would say something so that the awkward (or at least awkward to Arthur anyway) would finally go away. The silence felt like it could go on forever, but Gilbert finally decided to talk just when Arthur was about to try and end the silence himself.<p>

"So what town are we in?" Gilbert asked.

"We are in the town of Kinghaven, West Virginia. It's a pretty decent sized town." Arthur answered.

"West Virginia? Isn't that a state in America?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes it is."Arthur said.

"You live in America?"

"Yes, I have been living in America since I was four." Arthur answered.

"But your England and you have a British accent."

Arthur just let out a small groan of frustration before he said "I already told you that I'm not England and as for the accent well I don't know I guess I was just lucky."

"But how-" Gilbert started to say but Arthur just let out a small groan.

"Can please talk about something else that does not involve my accent?"

Gilbert was quite for a few minutes and Arthur almost thought he would not say anything for the rest of the car ride. However after a few seconds had passed Gilbert started talking again.

"So why did you move to America?" Gilbert asked.

"My dad got transferred over here because of his job." Arthur answerd.

Gilbert just gave out "oh" as a reply and the car was again tossed into silence. The good news was that they had already made it to the store so Arthur did not have to try and find something else to talk about. After searching around for a few minutes for a parking space Arthur finally found a spot. Once the car was parked they got out of the car. Gilbert looked at the rather large building only to see that it was a mall and a Wal-Mart connected together.

"So which one are we going into?" Gilbert asked.

"We are going into the mall now come on." Arthur said as he walked toward the Kinghaven Mall.

Gilbert quickly followed after the blond haired man and soon enough they were in the mall. The mall had a pretty good number of people in it, but that was no surprise considering the fact that it was a weekend.

"Alright I have enough money to get you a couple outfits, but they can't be anything expensive alright?" Arthur explained.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Gilbert said as he gave a wave of his hand.

Gilbert then proceeded to wonder around the mall while Arthur followed him around. Arthur would point out one store after another to Gilbert, but the albino man would always refuse to into them for one reason or another. 'That stores' cloths aren't awesome enough', 'that store does not have enough cloths to choose from, 'that place is just full of cloths for old people', and 'that store's cloths are to girly/colorful/not colorful enough/etc.' where just a few of the excuses that Arthur would end up getting. After suggesting what must have been about fifteen stores and having every single suggestion shot down Arthur was about to just drag him into some random store and tell the guy to just deal with what he got. However before Arthur could grab the white haired man's shirt and drag him into a nearby store, Gilbert finally found a place that he wanted to go into.

"We should go in there." Gilbert said as he pointed at a store.

The store that Gilbert was pointing at a store with a rather large dark colored metal arch over the door and loud metal music that could wake the dead was blasting away. Young people happily walked in and out of the store and old people who where over the age of eighty looked at the store as if the devil himself had made the place. The sign above the door proudly displayed the words 'Hot Topic' in big bold red letters for the entire world to see.

Arthur looked away from the store and over at Gilbert before he asked "You really want to go in there?"

A quick nod of the head was the only answer that Arthur got. With a sigh and slight shrug of the shoulders Arthur walked into the store with Gilbert following right after him. Gilbert immediately started to wonder around the store while Arthur was looking around for cloths that Gilbert could wear. He had gotten a close enough look at the red eyed man's cloths that he more or less had a pretty good idea on what his size was. Luckily for Arthur the store was having a clearance sale so he was able to find a few things for Gilbert that where on sale, but he was still silently morning the fact that his anime money for the month was going down the drain. Arthur was able to grab a couple pairs of pants and a while grabbing a few shirts for Gilbert he was able to find one that had the Prussian flag on it. Arthur slowly made his way over to wear the band shirts where kept and after staring at the huge selection of shirts for bands that he had never heard of before in his life he found a couple of Deadmau5 shirts (pretty much the only thing in the group that he actually listened too) and grabbed some shirts for himself.

Arthur also grabbed a couple CDs for himself because he had been meaning to get a few of them for a while now and if anything they could be used to drowned out Prussia's talking if he got too annoying. The whole time that Arthur was wondering around the store he was paying little attention to what his white haired unit was doing, it was only when he heard Gilbert's signature laugh did he actually look at the unit and see what was (to him) a horrifying sight. Gilbert had a total of three girls surrounding him and one glance at the Hetalia shirt that was being held by one of the girls told him that Gilbert found some Hetalia fans.

"I didn't know they made Hetalia units!" One of the girls shouted out rather happily.

"Prussia you're my favorite character." Another girl said.

Gilbert of course just grin like a manic at this and Arthur could practically see his ego grow three times bigger. The girl who was holding the Hetalia happened to look over at Arthur only to have her eyes grow wide. She quickly got her two other friends' attention and pointed at Arthur.

The three girls then looked like they were about to go over to him Arthur quickly said "I'm not an England unit so you can move right along."

The girls let out various noises of disappointment, but Gilbert quickly go their attention again. Arthur just sighed before he dumped his stuff onto the desk and the casher immediately started to scan his items.

"So is he your unit?" The casher asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"Unfortunately he is."Arthur grumbled out.

The girl just laughed at this before she asked "You get him as a surprise gift or something?"

"Something like that." Arthur answered.

"Well if it helps any I know how that feels. My friend once got me a Len Kagamine unit from vocaloid for my birthday. I was not to thrilled with the idea of having a unit at the time." The girl said with a slight chuckle.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked truly interested now.

"Well, it took awhile to get used to him, but after awhile he became a part of the family." The girl chuckled a little before she continued talking. "We did have a bit of an awkward moment between us when we both realized something about each other, but after we both talked it out life with him has been pretty good."

The girl had a look in her eyes that Arthur could not really place and a small smile on her face. Arthur was not sure if he should ask for her to explain what she meant by an 'awkward moment', but before he could really decided to ask or not he heard Gilbert shout at him.

"We should get this shirt!" Arthur looked over at Gilbert to see what kind of shirt he was talking about.

The shirt Gilbert was holding was a bright red and it had a picture of the Prussia himself on it wearing a crown and saying 'I'm awesome'.

"What are you going to do with that?" Arthur asked, but to be honest he knew the answer.

"I'm going to wear it." Gilbert said with pride. "

You're not going to wear a shirt with a picture of yourself on it!" Arthur shouted.

"Well you could wear it." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to wear it either now go put it back!" Arthur shouted as he pointed over to where the anime and video game shirts where kept.

"So not awesome…" Gilbert grumbled out, but did as he was told.

The casher just laughed and shook her head as she continued to scan and bag Arthur's things.

"Well he's an interesting character, but seriously don't worry about it you'll get used to living with the guy eventually." The girl said.

Arthur said nothing to this he just waited for the white haired man to return. By the time Gilbert returned the girl had just finished scanning Arthur's CDs.

"Deadmau5, Daft Punk, Sex Bob-Omb, Metric? You listen to that stuff?" Gilbert asked as he watched the girl put Arthur's CDs in a bag.

"Yeah why?" Arthur asked.

"I figured you would listen to things that old people like." Gilbert said

"I'm not old!" Arthur quickly shouted out.

The girl just started to laugh when she heard Arthur say that before she handed Arthur his stuff.

"Oh man you guys crack me up. Please come and shop with us again." The casher said with a grin.

Arthur just snatched his stuff out of the girl's hand and practically stumped out the door. Gilbert just followed after Arthur all while laughing his head off. As Arthur walked out of the store (and the mall itself) the only thing that he could think was that didn't care what that girl said he was never going to get used to living with Gilbert, not in a million years…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's chapter 2. Anyway, info time!<strong>

**Kinghaven, West Virginia: Kinghaven is just town I made up, it is not a real town in West Virginia (at least I don't think it does anyway). Since Arthur is not really England I figured it would not be too surprising if Arthur lived in the states. Now granted Arthur will still have pride of his birth country (England), but he will have a soft spot for the Mountain states since it's where he lives. As for why I had Arthur live in West Virginia and not New York, California, Virginia, or any other state that you can think of well the reason is that I live (and I was born) in West Virginia. I was thinking of having him live in Iowa (I lived there for awhile), but I went with West Virginia. **

**Arthur: While Arthur is human!England Arthur will have a few differences between him and England. The differences will mostly be in the interest department (like he like things that England does not like and vice versa). **

**The Hot Topic?: So Hot Topic is starting to sell Hetalia shirts now (or at least in my area they are). So far the only Hetalia shirt I have seen is the one with England, Sealand, and America on it (and for some reason England is on it twice, but he's just awesome like that). I have yet to see a Prussia shirt in the store, but hey they might start selling them sooner or later. I just kind of chose the store at random because I can kind of see Prussia wanting to go in there for curiosity's sake. **

**I stuck a reference/shout out in here: This is not all that important, but I did stick a reference to a comic series/movie in this chapter. I'm not really sure if anyone will be able to find it, but if you can tell me what it is and where it's from in your review. The first person to get it right get's to decide which unit Arthur will get after he gets his second unit. I'll give you two hints to the shout out.**

**Hint 1: The shout out happens when Arthur and Gilbert are in Hot Topic.**

**Hint 2: The song "Black Sheep" by the band Metric was used in the movie. I'm pretty much giving it away with this hint. **

**England unit: Ok, so after seeing how you all feel about it I have decided that I will give Arthur an England unit. It is going to be interesting to write, but I think I can pull it off without it getting too confusing. England will probably be the last unit (or close to the last) that Arthur will get, but he will get him. Anyway, since we are getting another England that means we have another England couple on our hands. This means you guys get to vote for who the England unit will end up with. I'll be putting a poll up on this so please vote on there. These are the choices.**

**America**

**Germany**

**China**

**Canada**

**Italy**

**Spain**

**Anyway, make sure to vote for who you want on the poll.**


	4. Chapter 3:Cards, Facts, and Bosco

**I'm Not England**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>It was in the mid afternoon on the second day of having Gilbert live with him (the first day being the day he got him) that Arthur realized that he didn't really know much the white haired male. He knew that he thinks he's awesome and that he likes his pet Gilbird, but other than that Arthur knew nothing.<p>

'_Well he likes to sleep in late I know that.'_ Arthur thought as he finished making lunch.

It was 1 o'clock and the guy had yet to wake up. Not that Arthur could really complain he was a night owl by nature and he had a bad habit of sleeping in whenever he could as well. Arthur started to wonder if he should just go to the red eyed unit's room and wake him up, but he was saved the trouble when he saw Gilbert stumble into the room. Gilbert was dressed up in some of the cloths that Arthur had bought him yesterday and Arthur could see the little yellow puffball that was Gilbird sitting on top of Gilbert's snow white hair.

"Morning…" Gilbert grumbled out as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Gilbert it's one in the afternoon." Arthur said as he sat a bowl of beef stew in front of the Prussian nation.

"It's morning to me." Gilbert said as he grabbed the spoon out of the bowl and started to eat the stew.

Arthur just rolled his eyes, but he said nothing. He just grabbed his own bowl and sat down at the table across from Gilbert. The room was quite for awhile with the only sound being the spoons occasionally clacking against the bowls.

"This stuff is pretty good." Gilbert said.

"Thanks I was afraid I may have added to much salt when I was making it."Arthur said.

Arthur then heard a loud clang of a spoon dropping into a bowl and when he looked up at Gilbert he just saw the guy looking at him with wide eyes and his spoon had been dropped into his empty bowl.

"You made this?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah…." Arthur said slowly.

"But it's actually edible!" Gilbert shouted out.

"What the heck do you mean it's actually…" Arthur started saying before he slowly realized what Gilbert was babbling about.

England couldn't cook in Hetalia so Gilbert must have been running off of that. Actually now that Arthur thought about it didn't Prussia once try England's food only to get really sick or something? Arthur just shook his head and sighed before he stood up and grabbed his bowl and Gilbert's bowl and put them in the dishwasher.

"I'm not England so I know when I food is burnt to oblivion and you know the whole English people can't cook thing is just a stereotype. Also, I used this wonderful thing called a cookbook." Arthur said as he started up the dishwasher.

Gilbert was quite for a few minutes and Arthur just sighed before he walked over to his junk drawer that was near the stove and started digging through it.

"If it helps any when I don't have a cookbook the only thing I can really make is a grilled cheese sandwich and I'm not good at complicated recipes even when I do have a cookbook."

Arthur continued to dig through the drawer before he pulled out a stack of white index cards and two pens. He walked back over to the kitchen table and sat down in his seat before he took some cards from the stack and pushed them over to Gilbert along with one of the pens.

"Why are you giving this stuff to me?" Gilbert asked as he picked up the pen.

"Today I realized that I don't really know you and you don't really know me so with these items are going to help. Well we just write down random facts about each other on the cards and then we take turns slapping the cards down onto the table and say the fact." Arthur said.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Gilbert asked.

"I had a high school teacher who made us do it as an ice breaker during the first day of school. Just write down your facts ok?"

"Fine, but one of the facts have to be embarrassing ok?" Gilbert said with a grin.

"Ok fine, but the same goes for you." Arthur said.

Gilbert just nodded his head and with that done the two boys started to write down their facts on the cards. After about ten minutes had passed by they finally finished writing their facts down.

"So who goes first?" Gilbert asked.

"I'll go first and then we will just go back and forth between each other. Sounds good?" Arthur asked.

Gilbert just nodded his head and taking that as his cue Arthur grabbed a card and slammed it down onto the table.

_Bam!_

"I was born in Ormskirk, England." Arthur said.

_Bam!_

"I'm awesome!" Gilbert said.

"That's not a fact." Arthur said.

"It is now." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and continued with the game.

_Bam!_

"I have an older sister named Emily." Arthur said.

"You have a sister? No brothers?" Gilbert asked.

"I just have a sister she's older than me by five years. I never had any brothers, but I had always wanted a younger sibling." Arthur said.

"That's funny England had a few older brothers, but he didn't have a sister." Gilbert said.

"Brothers? You mean Scotland, Ireland, Sealand, and Wales?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah that's who they are!"

"What are they like?" Arthur asked.

Gilbert just shrugged his shoulders before he said "I'm not sure I never really got to spend a whole lot of time with them. Ireland is pretty fun to go out drinking with though…"

"Ok then it's your turn…." Arthur said.

_Bam!_

"I like animals a lot, but my favorite animal is my awesome Gilbird." Gilbert said. Gilbird just let out a happy chirp from his spot on Prussia's head and Arthur just smiled a little.

_Bam!_

"I'm more of a cat person, but I like dogs too and I have had Lady for two years now." Arthur said. At the sound of her name the big black and white dog (who had been lying on the floor the whole time) lifted her head up and started to wag her tail.

"West really likes dogs too." Gilbert said with a slight smile.

"West?" Arthur asked.

"My younger brother, Germany." Gilbert answered before he slammed a card down onto the table.

_Bam!_

"I like beer!" Gilbert said with a grin.

Arthur just gave him a strange look before he slammed his card down onto the table.

_Bam!_

"I like the show 'Who's Line Is It Anyway'."

_Bam!_

"I once put hair dye in Germany's shampoo and made him dye his hair green."

Arthur immediately cracked up at the mental image of Germany with green hair before he looked at the next card that he had to slap down onto the table. His smile immediately disappeared when he saw what he had to say next, but after a few secounds had passed he just sighed and slapped the card down onto the table.

_Bam!_

"When I was six years old I had an imaginary friend named Bosco."

_Bam!_

"I ha- wait what? Bosco?"

_Bam!_

"I actually like the Sailor Moon anime."

_Bam!_

"No wait go back to the Bosco thing I want to hear about that."

_Bam!_

"I'm not going to talk about Bosco dang it!" Arthur shouted out.

"Aww come on tell me!" Gilbert begged.

"No!" Arthur yelled as his checks flushed in embarrassment.

"Tell me damn it!"

"Never!" Arthur shouted.

Suddenly Arthur quickly got out of his seat jumped over his sleeping dog like he was a freaking gazelle and raced out of the room. Gilbert quickly chased after him all while shouting that he wanted to hear about Bosco. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Arthur avoiding Gilbert and Gilbert trying to find Arthur so he could force the blond man to tell him about Bosco. The two of them where being just loud enough that they could be heard by anyone who was outside and because the weather was beautiful outside their where a lot of people outside who heard a large majority of the noise. Needless to say that by the time Arthur's house finally went silent at night the whole neighborhood was thinking that they just heard a lover's quarrel about some love triangle between Arthur, some mystery guy, and some man named Bosco.

Arthur would be blissfully unaware of this rumor that was flying around the neighborhood, but for Gilbert's sake that will probably be a good thing…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's chapter 3. Info time!<strong>

**Contest: So someone was able to guess to tell me what the shout out was and where it came from. The shout out was Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, one of my favorite movies and comic series. The shout out itself was the band 'Sex Bon-omb', Arthur bought their CD when he was in Hot Topic. Sex Bob-omb is the name of the band that the main character (Scott Pilgrim) belonged to. The person who guessed it right was Mix Matcher (they told me where the shout out came from in their review and what the shout out was in a PM message). Since they were able to tell me where it came from and what it is they got to choose which unit Arthur get's next. **

**England Couple: Please vote for who you want the England unit to end up with on the poll on my account page. So far Canada has the most votes, with America being in secound place and Germany is in third. The rest of the nations all have one vote (as I write this anyway).**

**Arthur can cook?: Yeah Arthur can cook which is just one of the differences between him and England. However, Arthur is only an 'ok' cook and as he said without a cookbook the only thing he can do is make a grilled cheese sandwich or use the microwave. Also, if a recipe has too many instructions (or is just overly complicated in general) then he will get overloaded and end up screwing it up. **

**The card thing: I never actually had any teacher do this so that's not where I got the idea from. I got the idea when I was listening to a comedian named Richard Jeni on YouTube. The comedy bit was actually called Card Table Dating and he said it like this: A man and a woman meet up at a card table, write down all their emotional problems on little cards, and take turns slapping them on the table and being honest. I made it more into a facts about themselves thing here instead of having them chatter about their emotional problems. Someone made a Hetalia video with the act and put it on YouTube so I would suggest looking it up on there. The video was called "[APH] Card Table Dating" if anyone cares to look it up.**

**Bosco: I got this idea from the Jeni act as well. Bosco will be popping up from time to time if this fanfic so keep your eyes out for him.**

**Who's Line Is It Anyway: It's a short-form improvisational comedy TV show (there was a British version of the show and an American version). The show consisted of a panel of four performers who create characters, scenes and songs on the spot, in the style of short-form improvisation games, many taken from theatresports. Topics for the games were based on either audience suggestions or predetermined prompts from the host. Both the British and the American shows ostensibly took the form of a game show with the host arbitrarily assigning points and likewise choosing a winner at the end of each episode. However, the show lacked the true stakes and competition of a game show (by design). The "game show" format was simply part of the comedy. You can find a lot of parts from the show on YouTube and I really suggest looking it up it's really good.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	5. Chapter 4: The secound unit, Canada

**I'm Not England**

**Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the day that Arthur was supposed to get another unit. Arthur would keep looking at the front door every five minutes just waiting for the delivery of yet another unit. At first Gilbert said nothing about it, but after having to deal with a slightly nervous Arthur who would jump at anything that even sounded slightly like a doorbell Gilbert finally had to ask what was up.<p>

"I'm supposed to get another unit today." Arthur said as we watched Gilbert flip through one channel after another on the TV.

"I don't see why that's something to get all worried about." Gilbert said. "You could get Spain and France and then we can have the Bed Touch Trio all together."

"That would be my nightmares come true, the three of you would just be causing problems all over the place." Arthur said.

Gilbert just gave Arthur a grin at that and Arthur just glared at the white haired man. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Lady ran off to the door and started barking.

"Lady be quite!" Arthur yelled out as he got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

Gilbert followed after him and watched as Arthur started to open the door. When Arthur opened the door he was met with the same man who had bought Gilbert to him standing there on his porch with yet another big box sitting their beside him.

"Aren't you the same guy who bought Gilbert here?" Arthur asked.

"I am, now can you please sign on the dotted line." The man said as he held out a clipboard.

Arthur took the clipboard and started to sign his name as the man bought the box in and left it in the living room. When the man walked back out onto the porch and Arthur handed the man his clipboard. The man pulled out a manual from his pocket and handed it over to Arthur.

"You'll be getting your next unit in two days." The man said before he turned around and walked back to his truck.

Arthur just closed the door and walked into the living room only to see Gilbert and Lady staring at the box.

"So who did we get?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur looked down at the manual in his hand only to start grinning like an idiot.

"Oh thank god we got a nation that won't drive me insane." Arthur said happily.

"Who did we get?" Gilbert asked again.

"We got Matthew Williams." Arthur said.

"Oh awesome!" Prussia said "Canada is pretty awesome, but of course he is not as awesome as me."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and started to flip though the manual to find out how they could wake up the Canadian man.

"It says here that we can wake him up with Kumajiro." Arthur said.

"Where is Kumajiro?" Gilbert asked.

"He's probably in the box with Matthew." Arthur answered.

"That's kind of a boring way to wake him up though. What else will wake him up?" Gilbert asked.

"It says that if we cook French or Canadian food that will wake him up." Arthur said before he looked up from the book.

"You know how to cook French or Canadian food?" Arthur asked.

Gilbert just shook his head and Arthur sighed before he said "Neither do I. The book also suggests making poutine. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah its French fries covered in cheese curds and brown gravy." Gilbert said.

Arthur immediately stuck his tongue out in disgust before he said "I hate gravy."

"You don't like gravy?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur just shook his head before he said "I never liked the stuff, but my sister loves it."

Arthur then looked back at the book and read some of the other ideas.

"Since the cooking idea is out we can try playing music. It says here that if we play Justin Bieber music he will wake up and start apologizing over and over again."

Arthur looked up from his book and over at Prussia before he said "I don't know about you, but I don't really want to have to listen to Justin Bieber music."

"Neither do I." Gilbert said.

"Do they have any other song suggestions?" Gilbert asked.

"It says here that if you play Lady Gaga music Matthew will insist that he's not dating her." Arthur said before he looked over at Gilbert in confusion. Gilbert just shrugged his shoulders. Arthur looked back at the book and said "It says that if you play American pop songs really loud that he will start yelling at Alfred F. Jones to turn off the music. It suggests playing Miley Cyrus if we go with this one."

"What else does it suggest?" Gilbert asked.

"Well one of use can try and speak in a French dialect, but I don't think either one of us could try that and sound very believable. We can also try playing the Canadian anthem." Arthur said.

"Oh hey you think if we play the song 'Canada's Really Big' he would wake up?" Arthur asked.

"There's a song called that?" Gilbert asked

"Yeah, the song itself is pretty much talks about how Canada is really big land wise and everything."

"It's worth a shot." Gilbert said.

"Oh wait we might not want to do it." Arthur said.

"Why not?" Gilbert asked.

"In the song they say a few times that Canada is the second largest country on earth. It says here that if you tell Canada that he is the second largest country he will go into Manada mode." Arthur said.

"Manada?" Gilbert asked.

"It says and I quote that he is 'so dominant that it hurts'. He will also threaten people for even the smallest offences and that he will want to chop down a lot of trees and drink a whole lot."

"That does not sound like Matthew at all." Gilbert said.

"You got that right…" Arthur said.

The two of them were quite for awhile before Gilbert said "I kind of want to see this Manada mode now…"

"Not happening, I don't want to see it at all and the book doesn't tell you how to get him out of Manada mode." Arthur said. "If you ever try to get him into Manada mode you better hope that the book was joking about it or you'll be the one who has to snap him out of it."

"Alright, Alright I was just curious about it." Gilbert said.

Arthur just sighed before he asked "My laptop is still on the coffee table right?"

"Yeah, it's still here." Gilbert answered.

Arthur placed the manual into the nearby bookcase before he walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his laptop. As Arthur started pulled up YouTube Gilbert just watched him for a few seconds before he asked "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to play the Canadian national anthem; it seemed like the easiest thing to go with." Arthur answerd.

Soon enough the laptop started to play the Canadian national anthem and about halfway through the song Gilbert and Arthur could hear someone softly singing from the box. Arthur stopped the video and once the song was not playing anymore the singing quickly stopped. Arthur placed his laptop down on the coffee table and made his way over to the box and pulled the tape off of the box. Arthur then opened the box and looked into it only to have a pair of blue eyes look right back at him.

"England?" Matthew called out softly.

Arthur just sighed before he said "Sorry, but I'm not England. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am completely human."

"He's telling the truth he's really not England." Gilbert called out.

Matthew sat up and looked over at Gilbert only to have the white haired male gave him a smile and a wave of the hand.

"Hey Matthew long time no see." Gilbert said.

Matthew smiled at the man and got out of the box before he asked. "Gilbert, you're here? Is everyone else here too?"

"No, the only one's here are you, me, Arthur, and our growing group of animals." Gilbert said as he pointed at said group of animals.

Matthew looked over at where Gilbert was pointing only to see that Kumajiro had gotten out of his box and was now looking at a black and white dog. Gilbird was sitting on top of the dog's head and he looked quite comfortable where he was.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

The dog just let out a whine before she licked the bear's cheek. Matthew just looked at the dog in slight confusion and Arthur quickly started to speek.

"That's just Lady don't worry she's harmless." Arthur called out.

Matthew looked over at the Arthur and asked "Lady?"

"My dog Lady." Arthur said.

Matthew was quite for a few minutes before he asked "So you are not England? You look and sound so much like."

"Trust me it's just a coincidence." Arthur said.

"Okay…" Matthew said, but he didn't sound like he was fully convinced.

"Hey I have a question. Where is Matthew going to sleep?"Gilbert asked.

Arthur sighed before scratched the back of his head and said "I'm not sure. I only had one quest bedroom and I gave that to you."

Arthur was quite for awhile before he said "There is enough room in the computer room that I could stick a bed in there. I have to get a bed and a mattress first, but we can turn it into Matthew's room."

"What will we do about the other nations that will come?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur sighed yet again before he said "The next nation is just going to have to sleep on the couch. As for the others I'm not sure what to do with them. Hopefully I'll figure something out."

Arthur then walked over to his bookcase and grabbed his keys.

"Well come on you two." Arthur said as he walked toward the front door.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked.

"We are going out to get you a bed and I need to get enough groceries to feed an army." Arthur said.

The two units just looked at each other for a few seconds before they both shrugged and followed Arthur out the door…..

* * *

><p>After making a stop at a furniture store to get Matthew a cheap, but comfortable bed and mattress and setting up a time for the things to be delivered at Arthur's house the three men finally made their way to the local Wal-Mart. Arthur quickly grabbed a cart and started to push it toward the grocery section of the store.<p>

"So what kind of groceries are we getting?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm getting my orange soda and vanilla chai tea first." Arthur said as he quickly pushed the cart into the soda section.

"Why orange soda and chai tea?" Gilbert asked.

"Chai tea is really good and I'm pretty much addicted to orange soda." Arthur said as he started to grab a bottle of orange soda.

"England never liked soda very much." Matthew said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Arthur asked.

The two units watched as Arthur put three big soda bottles of orange soda into the cart and started to move down the aisle only to go back and grab yet another bottle.

"How many bottles of soda are you going to get?" Gilbert asked.

"As many as I can!" Arthur shouted back to him.

Matthew and Gilbert just watched as Arthur came back hugging a bottle of the orange drink to his chest.

"Geez you're as bad as England is with his tea." Gilbert said.

Arthur just stuck his tongue out at the white haired male. Matthew could just look on in slight surprise at how Arthur was acting. He looked and sounded so much like England, but he was defiantly more laid back then England was. Matthew was starting to get lost in his thoughts, but he was snapped out of it when he heard Arthur start speaking to him.

"Hey Matthew you like pancakes and maple syrup right?" Arthur asked as he pushed his cart along.

"Yes I do." Matthew said.

"Good then we'll make sure to pick some up for you." Arthur said.

Matthew smiled a bit at the thought of getting some of his favorite things. Gilbert just had a slight smile on his face, but the smile soon turned into a grin when he saw the aisle that held the alcohol and more importantly the beer.

"Hey look beer." Gilbert said with a grin.

"Yeah what about it?" Arthur asked.

"Let's get some!" Gilbert said as he took a step toward the aisle of beer.

"Gilbert let go ahead and tell you right now that I am only twenty years old." Arthur said. "Now tell me Gilbert what nation are we in?"

"America?" Gilbert said.

"Very good now what is America's legal drinking age?" Arthur asked.

"Twenty-one?" Gilbert said.

"Good, now since I'm twenty that means I can't buy beer. Also you and Matthew didn't come with anything that says how old you are so that means no beer for you."

"No beer?" Gilbert said.

"No beer." Arthur repeated.

You could practically hear a pin drop during the long silence between the three of them.

Eventually Arthur just sighed before he said "Matthew help me drag Gilbert away from the beer."

The next ten minutes where then spent just dragging Gilbert away from the beer. During the whole ten minutes Matthew was literally dragging Gilbert away from the beer all while the albino man shouted out "But I need it!" Needless to say this little scene attracted a lot of attention from the other customers and it just caused Arthur to wish that he could crawl under a rock and never come out again. Eventually they were able to get the red eyed man away from the alcohol, but Gilbert pretty much spent the rest of the trip complaining about how he was not getting any beer. The rest of the trip was rather calm, but Arthur quickly learned never to mention maple syrup around Matthew again.

Matthew had spent a good ten minutes trying to decide which syrup they should buy. When Arthur asked why he couldn't just grab the first bottle they saw Matthew immediately went into some long winded speech about how you had to get real syrup and not any of the fake imitations. By the time Matthew was done with his speech Arthur had probably learned more about maple syrup then he really cared to know. He also didn't think someone could talk about the subject as long as Matthew did, but it seemed like the Canadian unit was just full of surprises. By the time they finally got all the groceries and started to make their way back home Arthur started to seriously consider leaving the units at home next time he had to go grocery shopping….

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's chapter 4. Anyway, info time!<strong>

**Canada: Mix Matcher won the contest so they got to choose which unit Arthur got after Prussia. They choose Canada so Canada is the second unit that Arthur got.**

**Poutine:** **Poutine is a Canadian dish of French fries and fresh cheese curds, covered with brown gravy or sauce. Sometimes additional ingredients are added.**

**"Canada's really big" by the Arrogant Worms: The Arrogant Worms are a Canadian musical comedy trio that parodies many musical genres. They are well known for their humorous on-stage banter in addition to their music. One of the songs that they sing is called "Canada's Really Big" and it's pretty amusing to listen to. Also Hetalia makes the song even funnier. If you feel like it I really suggest looking up some of their songs, they are pretty good and are fun to listen to. My favorite song by the band is "Don't Go Into Politics" and if you're going to listen to anything I really suggest listening to that song.**

**Manada: Should I find it sad that it took me a good five or ten minutes to figure out what the heck Manada meant? I know now that the word is just man and Canada slapped together, but the first time I saw it I really didn't know that. I was actually trying to look the work up to see what it meant. Anyway, the Manada mode was pretty much talked about in this chapter there is not much I really need to say about. I personally think it's a bit out of character for Canada to act like that, but I'm so used to having a rather sweet natured Canada around so I probably should not be talking. **

**Orange soda and chai tea: I live off of orange soda. I can pretty much drink the stuff all day long. I ended up making it one of Arthur's favorite drinks when I was thinking about England. I don't think England likes soda very much so the idea of having Arthur love the stuff just helped to make yet another contrast between Arthur and England. The chai tea thing, while not talked a about much here, will come up in much latter chapters. It's just another one of Arthur's favorite drinks.**

**Dragging Prussia away: Yeah I have it in my head that Canada is probably just as strong (or almost as strong) as America he just does not show his strength off very often. **

**Arthur is twenty: Yeah Arthur is twenty years old. The legal drinking age here in America is twenty-one so that means Arthur has never touched an alcoholic drink once in his life. Before you ask yes I am so going to have a chapter where the units get Arthur drunk. I'll probably do it soon after Arthur get's an England unit. Imagine it, two drunk Englands. I am going to have so much fun writing that chapter.**

**The Poll: So far the poll looks like this.**

**1****st****: Canada has a total of 7 votes**

**2****nd****:America has 6 votes.**

**3****rd****: Spain has a total of 5 votes.**

**4****th****: Germany has 4 votes.**

**5****th****: Both China and Italy have 2 votes.**

**The poll is still open so remember to place your votes. So far it looks like Canada is going to end up with the England unit, but hey things can change over time.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	6. Chapter 5: Get a job

**I'm Not England**

**Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Arthur knew he said that he would figure out some way to get more room for everyone in the household, but he really didn't know how he could do that. Arthur had a nice job that paid alright, but it did not pay enough for him to be able to afford one of those big houses that would have enough room for everyone. Arthur had just enough money to keep himself, the units, and the animals comfortable and happy. Honestly Arthur was really wondering how in the world he was actually able to afford to support them all now. He had to pay a lot of bills such as the water and electricity bills and Arthur knew that some of the bills shot up a bit in how expensive they were rather recently.<p>

Arthur also had to make sure that their growing number of animals was fed and happy. He had to get dog food for Lady and birdseed for Gilbird and then he was not even going to think about how expensive any vet visits he would have to do for the animals would be. Luckily Kumajiro was pretty easy to take care of considering the fact that the small bear was willing to eat anything that Arthur put in front of him. He had been slightly worried about just giving the bear any type of food, but after having Matthew reassure him that it was fine Arthur had pretty much taken to feeding the bear whatever random thing he ended up pulling out of the fridge. As for feeding himself and the units he was doing alright, but he was going to be getting another mouth to feed. Arthur was not exactly sure how many units he would be getting, but knowing his luck he would probably be getting like nine more units to go along with Matthew and Gilbert.

Arthur could only sigh as he sat at his kitchen table late at night and looked at all the bills, receipts from recent purchases, and a couple of magazines that where full of houses that were for sale. He was doing ok with paying the bills and what not, but finding a new house that had more than three bedrooms and yet was still cheap enough for Arthur to be able to afford was not going very well. After looking at about three magazines and finding out that he couldn't afford any of them.

"I'm only a preschool teacher how in the hell would I even be able to afford any of these houses." Arthur grumbled to himself as he tossed the magazine done onto the table.

Arthur let out a loud sigh before he leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms.

_'There is no way I can afford a bigger house on my own._' Arthur thought.

However, just when Arthur thought that he quickly remembered seeing something about jobs in both Matthew and Gilbert's user guide. Arthur quickly sat up from his chair and walked into the living room and grabbed both the user guides off of the bookshelf before he walked into the kitchen before he flipped though Matthew's book. After a few minutes of searching Arthur finally found the page on jobs that the Canadian unit would be good at, but the second Arthur started reading it he quickly decided that he should give up on getting ideas from it. The blackmailer job was something that Arthur was a rather uncomfortable with that idea and the making him into a secret agent sounded cool but realistically speaking Arthur had no idea on how to do that. Arthur also didn't like the idea of giving the rather sweet natured unit a very dangerous job so he looked right at the last job on the list only sigh at the suggestion.

It suggested making Matthew into a professional hockey player and while Arthur would do that if he could their where not any hockey teams around anywhere near where he lived so that idea was out. Arthur slammed the book shut and picked up Gilbert's book and started to look at the jobs that they suggested for him. The idea of having him in a band was instantly tossed out the window within a matter of seconds. The idea of having him playing drinking games at local bars to win cash was also tossed aside, Arthur needed cash but he was not that desperate. The model idea sounded interesting, but Arthur figured that would just make Gilbert's ego would just become ten times bigger then what it already was.

There was also the idea of letting him be a journalist, but when the book said that he would be highly biased in his editorials he started to think that maybe that was not the best job for Gilbert.

"How hard is it to find a good job for a pair of units?" Arthur asked himself as he slammed the book shut.

Right after Arthur closed the book he noticed a phone number for the Flying Mint Bunny Company on the back of the book and the words 'If you still have any questions that were not answered in the book please call the Flying Mint Bunny Company's hotline'. Arthur just stared at the number for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Arthur called the number and after a few rings someone finally picked up.

"Hello, this is the Flying Mint Bunny Hotline can I help you?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes I would like to ask about jobs that my units could get." Arthur said.

"There should be some suggestions in your units' manual have you read them?" The woman asked.

"Yes I have, but for one unit I either didn't like the suggestion or I have no way of getting him into the job." Arthur said. "As for my other unit I liked one of the suggestions, but it said that he might be rather biased in his editorials."

"I see. Can you please tell me which units you have?" The woman asked.

"I have Prussia unit and a Canada unit." Arthur answered.

"Oh you must be Arthur Kirkland, right now you're the only one with Hetalia units."

"Why is that?" Arthur asked.

"You got the very first Hetalia units made, but we plan to release the line to the world sometime before Christmas this year." The woman answerd.

"I see…" Arthur said.

"Anyway, you want to find jobs for them right? Please hang on a moment." The woman said.

Arthur could hear what sounded like typing, but after a few seconds had passed the typing stopped and the woman started speaking again.

"Our Hotline is actually in Kinghaven, West Virginia and we need another person to answer calls. Your Canada unit would be great for the job."

"Really? He's not to quite or anything like that and don't you need to interview him?" Arthur asked.

"No point in interviewing a unit since we make them. We know how Canada is and he will be perfect for the job and he will be loud enough to be heard on a phone." The woman said.

"Ok, but I want to talk to him about this before I just sign him up for the job."

"That's fine; I'll send up your information and tell the front desk that you will most likely be coming in. If your unit decideds that he does not want the job please come to the building and tell whoever is at the frount desk." The woman said. "We will hold onto the job for your unit for a week, but that's it so please come in as soon as possible. Anyway, let me give you the address of our building."

Arthur quickly grabbed a pen and wrote the address on a piece of paper as the woman told it to him.

Once he had the address Arthur finally asked "What about a job for Prussia?"

The woman was quite for a few minutes before she asked "Have you thought of having him participate in drinking games to wind money?"

"I would like to have something that is a bit more stable." Arthur said.

"How about having him work in a bar?" The woman suggested. "He actually makes for a pretty good bartender."

Arthur sighed a little before he said "I guess I'll take it, but while we are on the subject of alcohol is there any way I can get something that can confirm his age and say that he can buy and drink alcohol?"

"You mean he didn't come with a card saying that it was ok? Strange, all units that are at the legal drinking age or are at least are allowed to drink alcohol should have a card saying it's ok. I'll have a card one sent to you right away." The woman said.

"Thank you, my Canada unit needs one as well." Arthur said.

"I'll make sure he gets it. I'll also make some calls and make sure that the rest of your units come with their cards as well." The woman said.

"Thank you very much for all the help." Arthur said.

"Of course, please call us again anytime you need help."

"I will good bye." Arthur said.

The woman said her goodbye before Arthur hung up the phone. With a sigh Arthur cleaned up the kitchen table and placed the manuals back on the bookshelf before he slowly went upstairs to his room. It was late and he need some sleep if he wanted to wake up early enough and tell Matthew about his possible job and see if he could not find a job for Gilbert. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…..

* * *

><p>When Arthur woke up in the morning he slowly got dressed and made his way downstairs. Arthur stumbled into the kitchen only to see Matthew at the stove making pancakes and Gilbert as sitting at the kitchen table and he looked like he was about to fall back to sleep any second now. When Matthew noticed Arthur walk in the unit gave him a bright smile.<p>

"Good morning Arthur." Matthew said as he placed the just finished pancake onto a plate.

"Good morning." Arthur said back to him as he sat down in the chair across from Gilbert.

Arthur looked over at Gilbert and asked "Are you ok?"

Gilbert just looked at Arthur and said in a very tired voice "I hate mornings."

The white haired man then proceeded to lay his head down on the table and Arthur actually thought he would fall asleep, but Matthew quickly got him back up.

"Come on Gilbert get your head off of the table breakfast is ready." Matthew said.

Gilbert lifted his head up and Matthew placed his plate down in front of him. Matthew then proceeded to give Arthur a plate before he sat down at the table himself. Both Gilbert and Arthur put a nice amount of syrup on their pancakes, but Matthew practically drowned his pancakes and plate in maple syrup. Arthur said nothing about that, but he finally decided that now was a good time to talk about jobs.

"I need to talk to you two." Arthur said.

"About what?" Gilbert asked, it seemed he was a bit more awake now that he had something to eat.

"I can afford to keep us all happy now, but when we get more people living here I won't be able to afford it. Also as of now I can't afford to buy a bigger house." Arthur said.

The two units just continued to give him blank looks and Arthur just sighed before he said "You guys need to get jobs."

Gilbert just let out a groan and Arthur gave the red eyed unit a glare.

"Oh hush if you want to get a nicer house then this is the only way it's going to happen." Arthur said.

"What kind of jobs are we going to get?" Matthew asked.

"The Flying Mint Bunny Company need more people from their hotline." Arthur said. "The place is willing to hire you. We will go there after we eat."

"What about me?" Gilbert asked.

"I know of a place that needs more people so we can try there." Arthur said.

Gilbert still seemed to be upset about the surprise job thing so Arthur decided to try and cheer him up by saying "I called the company and they should be sending in your cards that will let you buy alcohol."

Gilbert immediately cheered up and started babbling about beer. To be honest Arthur was not really listening at all and it looked like Matthew wasn't either, but Arthur was happy to see that Gilbert was not upset anymore….

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather fast. They stopped by the Flying Mint Bunny building and got Matthew signed up for the job. They ended up getting a tour around the building and Matthew was shown which desk he would be working at. Arthur also had to fill out a paper with his name, number, address, and other information. The paper was for if anything happened they would have a way to contact Arthur and he understood that, but that didn't make it any less boring. By the time the three of them got out of their and got a bite to eat for a late lunch the sun was setting.<p>

They then went out to try and find a place that Gilbert could work at. Arthur was able to find the place where he thought Gilbert had a slim chance of being hired at. The three boys got out of the car and looked at the building in front of them. Though the windows they could see a rather large group of people relaxing and drinking the day away. There was a help wanted sign displayed in the window and above the dark green door was a sign that said 'Sugar Maple Bar and Grill' and it also had a picture of a sugar maple tree during the fall on it.

"How do you know about this place?" Gilbert asked.

"I have to drive by here sometimes when I go into town." Arthur answerd.

Arthur then let out a small sigh before he pushed open the door and walked in, Matthew and Gilbert followed closely after him. A bell above the door let out a little ring and someone quickly called out "Welcome to the Sugar Maple!"

Arthur looked around for whoever called that out only to see a young man with brown hair smiling at him from behind the bar and waving for him to come over. Arthur walked over to him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey how can I help you?" The man asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask about the help wanted sign." Arthur said.

"You want to work here?" The man asked.

"No, but my unit does." Arthur said as he pointed at Gilbert.

The man just nodded his head before he turned away from Arthur and called out "Hey boss theirs someone here asking for a job!"

Arthur didn't even get a chance to blink when the man's boss appeared and Arthur could only stand there and stare at the rather tall man that was the boss. The man was a giant who easily towered over Arthur without any problems. The man had steel gray eyes and graying hair to match. His mouth was set in a straight line and the man honestly looked like he could probably beat down anyone who challenged him. To be honest the man was really intimidating and he kind of scared Arthur, but the man's employ didn't seem bothered at all.

"Hey boss this guy's unit wants to work here." The younger man said.

The boss just nodded before he said in gravelly voice "Come with me than and I'll give you in interview."

Gilbert just nodded his head and followed him into a back room that was behind the bar.

"You think Gilbert will be ok?" Arthur asked, concern clearly showing in his voice.

"He'll be fine… I think." Matthew said, but he didn't sound completely confident.

"Hey why don't you guys sit down at the bar and we'll talk while we wait." The young man said.

Arthur nodded his head slowly before he sat down in the empty seat and Matthew sat down next to him.

"So my names Jack, what's yours?" Jack asked.

"I'm Matthew and this is Arthur." Matthew said. "The guy who went in with your boss was Gilbert."

Jack just nodded before he said "Hey, don't worry about Gilbert. Boss might look rather scary, but he's a big teddy bear."

"If you say so…" Arthur muttered.

Jack just chuckled a little before he asked "Hey, is this your first time in a bar or do you always look uncomfortable."

Arthur just looked down at the bar top and nodded. To be honest Arthur really was not all that comfortable in a bar at all and it really showed.

Jack just chuckled before he said "Just relax no one is going to hurt you. Everyone who works here and comes here are friendly and wouldn't hurt a fly."

Arthur nodded his head, but he still didn't relax any. Matthew could only sit there and compare Arthur to England. Arthur really looked out of place and he didn't look all that comfortable at all. England always did just fine in a bar and if he was here he would be asking for a glass of rum by now.

'_Just another one of the differences between Arthur and England I guess'_ Matthew thought.

Eventually Jack had to leave them to go and tend to some customers and the two boys where left their to wait for Gilbert. Arthur never did completely relax while he was there, but by the ten minute mark passed by Matthew noticed that he didn't look as tense. It helped that Arthur had an iPhone with a few games on it to take his mind off of everything. He spent the whole time playing some game called the '7th Guest' and he even let Matthew play it too and that really helped pass the time. They where there at the bar for a good half hour, but by the time they both thought they were going to be stuck there for an hour Gilbert finally came out with the Boss.

The Boss was laughing and patting Gilbert on the back and Gilbert just had a big grin on his face. The two of them looked like a pair of old friends and Arthur could not help but stare at them. Boss gave Arthur a large smile and said "I like your unit he's a funny man and he knows his beer. He's hired."

"That's great…" Arthur said, but honestly he was just wondering what the heck Gilbert did to make such a stoic looking man laugh like that.

"Now then let's discuss his works schedule." Boss said and the two of them went right down to business.

They were probably there for a good hour discussing Gilbert's work schedule and when they finally got back into the car to go home it was dark outside.

The ride was quite at first, but then Gilbert opened his mouth and said "Hey since we got jobs now can we get cell phones?"

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but after the thought about if for a few seconds he sighed and said "You can get phones tomorrow."

Gilbert just did a fist pump and Matthew started mumbling something about wanting an iPhone. As Gilbert started to ramble about what kind of awesome phone he should get Arthur could only sigh yet again and think that the second that he got home he was going straight to bed….

* * *

><p><strong>Info time!<strong>

**Preschool teacher Arthur: I have it in my head that England is really good with young children. Like I think he loves kids and he has a lot of patience for them. It's because of this thought I decided to make that one of the things that Arthur has in common with him. Arthur loves kids which is why he is a teacher. I also choose this because I thought it would be something different then having him work as a collage professor or a writer or something like that.**

**Money Problems: Whenever I read a fanfic that involves someone getting a bunch of units the first question that pops into my mind is this: How in the world could they afford to take care of all of the units and themselves? From what I understand units need everything that a real person needs, they need to eat, drink, and sleep just like the rest of us. Some of them also have animals that they need to take care of too. If you have to take care of say nine people including yourself then that's going to get expensive. Another question is just how do you have enough room for everyone? Realistically speaking, I think that would be something that the average person with a normal job would not really be able to afford so I wanted to be a bit more realistic here (well as realistic as we can get with nation units running around anyway). Arthur's not rich and he does not have a huge house right from the start so he and the units are going to have to work together to get that. This is probably not going to get addressed too much in the fanfic, but I just kind of wanted to get into the subject here on this chapter.**

**Sugar Maple Bar and Grill: West Virginia's state tree is the sugar maple tree so that's what I named the bar after. I thought of naming the bar after West Virginia's state flower the rhododendron, but that's a bit of a mouthful so I just went with the tree.**

**Bartender Prussia: I just really wanted to make Gilbert into a bartender. The idea was really amusing to me and I could kind of see it happening so that's the job I gave him. Also, I'm just calling Gilbert's boss 'Boss'. **

**Manada: I got a few people who said that they kind of want to see Canada's Manada mode so I'll see if I can't find some way to write that into the fanfic. **

**The Poll: The Poll is like this right now.**

**1****st****: America with 11 votes.**

**2****nd****:Spain with 10 votes.**

**3****rd****: Germany and Canada with 7 votes.**

**4****th****: Italy and China with two votes.**

**The poll is still open so please vote for you want the England unit to end up with.**

**7****th**** Guest: Yeah this game is an old computer game (it came out back in 1993), but you can get the game for the iPhone and ipad as well. For anyone who is interested, the game is played by wandering through a mansion, solving logic puzzles and watching videos that further the story. The main antagonist, Henry Stauf, is an ever-present menace, taunting the player with clues, mocking the player as they fail his puzzles ( saying things like "We'll all be dead by the time you solve this!"), and expressing displeasure when the player succeeds. ****A moderately complex plot of manipulation and sin is gradually played out, in flashback, by actors through film clips as you progress between rooms by solving twenty-one puzzles of shifting nature and increasing difficulty. It's a fun game to mess around with, but if you're not good at puzzles at all then it's going to be a nightmare for you. Also, if you get the iPhone version there will be one puzzle missing from the game. I don't think it's that big of a deal and it's not going to disrupt the gameplay at all. **

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame.**


	7. Chapter 6:Wrong unit

**I'm Not England**

**Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>It was a stormy afternoon and it seemed like the thunderstorm of the century was happening outside. The rain was pouring down as the lightening lit up the sky and the thunder could be heard loudly booming away in the background. Arthur and his two units only looked out the window and watched as a waterfall of rain fell against the glass and the weather channel talked about how this bad weather would be staying there for a week somewhere in the background.<p>

"We were supposed to get another unit today, right?" Gilbert asked as a practically bright flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Arthur just nodded his head, but he briefly wondered if they even delivered when the weather was this bad. However, just when Arthur was thinking this he saw familiar trucks pull up to the house. Arthur quickly walked over to the door and opened it. The delivery man was able to get the box out of the truck and to Arthur's house rather quickly and when he made it to where Arthur was standing he wordlessly handed him the clipboard to sign. As Arthur signed the clipboard the man bought the box in and placed it in the living room.

The man then walked back over to Arthur and handed him a manual. Arthur handed the man his clipboard and the man quickly thanked him before he said "The next unit will be here in three days."

"Long day?" Arthur asked when he noticed the man's tired tone.

"I had a Jaden Yuki unit from Yu Gi Oh GX wake up before he was supposed to and it took forever to catch him and get him back into his box." The man said.

"Oh… Are you going to be ok?" Arthur asked.

"I'll live and it's not like this is the first time that this has happen." The man said.

The man then said his goodbyes before he walked out the door and back to his truck. Arthur closed the door and walked back into the living room only to see that Gilbert and Matthew had gathered around the box.

"Who did we get?" Matthew asked.

Arthur looked at the manual in his hands and let out a loud sigh before he said "We got America."

Arthur opened the manual up and looked for the page that would tell him how to wake America up. Arthur found the page that he wanted and smiled slightly when he saw what one of the ways to wake America was.

"I just have to talk it says here that he reacts rather positively to it." Arthur said.

However right when Arthur said that the box started shaking a little and they could hear what was most definitely cursing.

"Yeah I don't know about you, but that did not sound positive." Gilbert said.

The sound of tearing tape and cardboard was soon heard and within a matter of seconds the box was ripped open from the inside and the new unit was now standing. The unit was definitely America, but he was not the America that Arthur was expecting. Standing there was a boy who looked to be about sixteen years old and he did not have any glasses. He was also wearing a blue war uniform that looked the unit looked like he walked right out of a history documentary on the American Revolutionary War. His eyes darted around the room before they landed on Arthur and the poor man could not help but shiver at the icy glare that he got.

"England…" America said "I want my independence!"

"I'm not England!" Arthur yelled out as he backed up.

America's glare just grew harsher as he yelled out "Quit lying I'm not stupid!"

America immediately tried to punch Arthur, but Arthur ended up tripping as he was backing away so he was able to avoid getting a fist to the face.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted out.

America just glared at the Canadian unit before he lunged at him. Luckily Arthur had quickly gotten up onto his feet and yanked Matthew out of the way. As America stumbled Arthur quickly pulled Matthew along as he scrambled out of the room. Arthur was just running around blindly now, but all he knew was that he had to get away from America. He ran up the stairs and ran toward the door that would take him up to the attic. Arthur quickly shoved Matthew inside and ran in before he closed the door behind them. The two boys raced up the stairs and by the time they both got up there they were both breathing heavily and they were both very confused.

"Why is Alfred attacking us?" Matthew asked as he plopped himself down next to a box full of Christmas decorations.

"I don't know maybe it will tell me why in the manual." Arthur said.

Amazingly enough Arthur had been able to keep a grip on America's manual during his mad dash to get away. Arthur quickly started flipping though the book as Matthew panicked.

"What about Gilbert? Is he going to be ok?" Matthew asked.

Arthur mentally cursed at himself for leaving the albino down there with the angry American, but it looked like America had no interest in him at all so Arthur could only assume he was alright. However this did little to comfort him and he quickly started to worry about the red eyed man. Arthur decided not to answer Matthew's question since he had no answer and just busied himself with looking in the book. Eventually he came to the troubleshooting page and he found what he was looking for.

"It says here that they sent us the War for Independence Alfred F. Jones unit." Arthur said out loud. "This unit will refuse to see an England unit or a Canada unit, but he will like the presence of Prussia or France. He will refuse to do anything and he will act like a and I quote a angry, angsty teenager."

"They got the angry part right…." Matthew muttered.

Arthur quickly pulled out his phone and said "It says to call Customer Services to send him back."

Arthur's hand was a little shaky, but he was able to dial the number and after three rings someone finally picked up.

"Hello this is Flying Mint Bunny Customer Services how can I help you?" The voice of a young man asked.

"Y-yes I'm Arthur Kirkland and I was supposed to get an Alfred F. Jones unit, but I ended up getting a War for Independence unit and said unit is trying to kill me and my Canada unit."

"So that's where we went! The Testing Department had been babbling that they lost one of their test units today…." The man said "Why is he trying to kill you?"

"Oh I don't know it might be because I have a striking resemblance to England or the fact that said unit seems to think he's in the middle of the Revolutionary War!" Arthur yelled out.

Honestly he didn't have time for this he had a unit who was out for his blood right now.

"We will send you your regular America unit tomorrow. As for coming to pick up your Revolutionary America you could not have called at a worst time." The man said.

"It's already six in the afternoon and all of the people who work in delivery have gone home for the day or are too far away to help you. Someone will come and pick him up tomorrow."

"Well what do I do until then?" Arthur asked.

"Do you have any other units at your house?" The man asked.

"I have a Prussia unit." Arthur answered.

"Have your Prussia unit talk to him; he will be able to convince him to stop attacking." The man said.

"Is that it?" Arthur asked.

"Well it's that or you can hide and avoid him until morning." The man said.

Arthur just sighed before he said "Thanks for the help. You'll send someone to pick him up as soon as you can right?"

"Of course I will. Good bye sir and good luck." The man said.

The man hung up and all Arthur could do was put his phone back into his pocket and sit down on the floor.

"So what did they say?" Matthew asked.

"We have to have Gilbert talk to him; it's the only way to stop him." Arthur said.

Matthew was about to say something to that, but he quickly fell silent when he heard a loud banging sound of a door. The two men quickly looked over toward where the door was and held their breaths as they heard someone come stomping up the stairs. They could hear what sounded like a bird freaking out and Arthur could hear Lady howling and barking in the background. After a couple of stress inducing minutes the person who was climbing the stairs finally made it to the top. It was America and right when he made it to the top lightning flashed from outside and lit up the attic.

Honestly it was like something right out of a horror movie and Arthur could say without any hesitation that he was truly scared. The America unit quickly saw Arthur and he made his way over to him and angry scowl never leaving his face. America once again prepared to hit the poor blond haired man and all Arthur could do was close his eyes and wait for the hit.

Suddenly Arthur heard what sounded like someone running up the stairs which was quickly followed by what sounded like Gilbert shouting "Listen to me you idiot!"

Arthur slowly opened his eyes only to see that Gilbert was holding the America unit back. Lady had scrambled up into the attic to and once she got herself in-between Arthur and America she started snarling at him. "L-Lady!" Arthur called out as he quickly wrapped his arms around the dog.

Lady sat down as Arthur practically hugged the dog, but she did not stop growling.

"Why are you stopping me!" America shouted out.

"I'm stopping you because that's not England!" Gilbert shouted back. "That's Arthur Kirkland; he's just a school teacher and one of your people."

America just stared right at Arthur and said "But he looks and sounds just like England!"

"He's not England, he just looks like him!" Gilbert shouted.

America continued to stare at England before he asked "Is it true? Are you really not England?"

Arthur just quickly nodded his head and said "I'm not England."

The attic was quickly filled with silence and no one really made a move to say anything. After a couple minutes of total silence had passed America finally said "Alright I believe you."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief and Gilbert slowly let go of America. America took one last look at Arthur before he left the attic and Arthur let out a small sigh of relief.

"As much as this will probably inflate your ego I'm going to say it anyway. Gilbert you're my hero." Arthur said.

"An awesome hero?" Gilbert asked with the smallest of grins.

"Yes, an awesome hero." Arthur answered.

"Ummm, I hate to interrupt, but what about America?" Matthew asked.

"Right, we should probably find him." Arthur said as he stood up.

"Gilbert can you go find him please?" Arthur asked.

"I'm on it." Gilbert said as he made his way out of the attic.

Arthur, Matthew, and Lady followed after him and once they were in the hall Kumajiro and Gilbird quickly came over to them. Matthew picked up his polar bear and Gilbird just sat down on Lady's head. As Matthew and Arthur made their way to the living room and waited while Gilbert started to search the house for America. After awhile Gilbert returned to the living room and said "America's in the backyard on the deck." Arthur sighed as he got up from the couch and walked out of the room.

"Cover me I'm going in." Arthur said simply as he walked to the door that would lead him to the backyard.

Arthur slipped outside and closed the deck door behind him before he looked at America. America was leaning against the railing of the deck watching the rain fall, the deck covering protecting him from the rain. Arthur glanced back at the door to see that both Matthew and Gilbert were watching him though the glass of the door with wide eyes. Arthur just gave them a nervous smile before he slowly made his way over to America. He stood beside the American unit and leaned against the railing as well. America made no move to look at him he just continued to watch the rain fall.

The silence was rather uncomfortable and Arthur was opened his mouth to finally say something, but America beat him to the punch.

"So you're really one of my people?" America asked.

"I was not born here, but I have lived here in America since I was four years old." Arthur said.

"So you are originally from England?" America asked.

"Yes, I am." Arthur said.

America said nothing after that and Arthur stayed silent for a few minutes before he asked "Can I ask something?"

America never said anything to that so Arthur went ahead and assumed that he could go on with his question.

"You know that the war is over and that you won, right?" Arthur said.

America just looked at him as if had just sprouted two heads and Arthur only gave a nervous chuckle before he said "I'll take that as a no."

"How long?" America asked.

"What? You mean how long has it been since you won?" Arthur asked.

Arthur thought about it for a few minutes before he shrugged his shoulders and said "You have been independent for a long time now."

"How's England handling it?" America asked quietly.

Arthur just coughed a little before he said "Well, that's a complicated question that I can't really give an answer too."

Arthur sighed before he said "Honestly your whole relationship with England is complicated. If you really want to know you'd have to ask England."

"Think I'll be able to?" America asked.

"Maybe one day you will." Arthur answered.

The two feel back into silence and after a few seconds Arthur finally said "I'm going to go start dinner. Are you coming in?"

"I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer….." America answered.

"Ok, I'll call for you when dinner is ready." Arthur said.

America said nothing and Arthur just walked toward the door. Right when he grabbed the handle Arthur heard America call out "Hey Arthur?"

"Yeah?" Arthur asked as he looked over to the blue eyed nation.

America had finally looked away from to rain and he was looking right at Arthur. "I'm sorry about earlier…." America said softly.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Arthur said before he opened the door and walked inside.

Once he closed the door behind him Gilbert and Matthew quickly started asking questions. Arthur quickly shushed them before he said "He didn't know that the war was over, but he knows now. I don't think he'll attack us anymore."

"You don't think?" Matthew asked.

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders as he walked away from the deck door and over to the fridge. "I don't know what's going on in his head. He apologized though and that's always a good sign right?"

Matthew and Gilbert just gave him rather unsure looks and Arthur could only sigh. "Just help me make dinner alright?" Arthur said he was done talking about America now.

Matthew only nodded his head and helped Arthur get the things he needed out of the fridge. The rest of the day was pretty tense and all around awkward. Usually there is a lot of talking around the table during any meal, but tonight dinner was dead silent. Even when dinner was over things where still rather quite around the house. America did apologize to Matthew and Matthew accepted the apology, but he still acted rather carefully around the young teen unit.

Arthur couldn't really blame him since the guy had almost gotten punched by him and Arthur had to admit that he was being rather carful too. Lady had taken to following Arthur everywhere and while she would not growl at America she seemed to watch his every movement. Gilbert was a bit more relaxed around America, but Arthur had noticed that he seemed to that he was keeping his eye on the American. By the time it came for everyone to go to bed Matthew let America borrow a pair of pajamas before he went to bed. Gilbert helped Arthur get the folding couch set up so that America would have somewhere to sleep.

Gilbert seemed to want to stick around, but Arthur just told him to go to bed and after some slight hesitation he finally went to bed.

Once Arthur had finished setting up America's bed he smiled at him and asked "Do you need anything before I go to bed?"

America just shook his head and hugged his pillow to his chest and said "Everyone's been really quite."

Arthur just scratched his head and said "Well I guess that's to be expected after you tried to beat us up."

"I said sorry." America muttered.

"The damage has already been done." Arthur said. "Well, just keep smiling and showing everyone that you don't mean any harm and eventually everyone will calm down."

Arthur smiled at America and America just gave him a small smile back.

"Your smile is just like England's smile." America said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Arthur asked.

America just shook his head and said "No, its kind and warm just like the smiles he used to give me. I missed it."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that so he didn't talk about it at all.

Instead he said "I need to talk to you about something tomorrow, ok?"

"Why not talk about it now?" America asked.

"I'm tired and it's almost midnight. Right now we both need sleep. You understand?" Arthur said.

America just nodded his head and Arthur smiled yet again before he said "Good night America."

"Good night Arthur." America said back.

Arthur turned the lights off and slowly headed up the stairs and to his room. Arthur had a long day and he really needed some sleep because tomorrow would probably end up being just as tense and awkward as ever….

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Yu Gi Oh GX: I liked the Yu Gi Oh GX anime, or at least I liked it until it hit the end of the series. However that is a rant for a different day. Anyway, there are units from all kinds of anime and video games and (in this fanfic anyway) and the Flying Mint Bunny Company is the one who makes all the units. I figured it's possible that a unit could wake up before it was supposed to so I just kind of stuck that in.**

**War for Independence America unit: So as I was thinking about which unit to have Arthur get next I was looking at the unit manual's and I happened to see the Troubleshooting part of it. One of the problems talked about the War for Independence America unit. This unit is a completely different unit from the regular America unit. At first I was not going to mess with it, but I thought about it for awhile before I thought 'What the heck, I'll give it a shot.' There is not a lot of information on this unit so I had to make it up as I went. The Independence unit is a young teen America who thinks the war is still going on. That's pretty much the only thing to really keep in mind here, other than that there is not much of a difference between him and a regular America unit.**

**England/Arthur's smile: This is meant to be completely innocent. Since Alfred is stuck in the Revolutionary War mindset to him it's been a long time since he's seen England's smile. When he saw Arthur smile at him it just made him think of all the times England smiled at him when he was a kid.**

**The Poll: So far it looks like this**

**1****st****: America with 14 votes**

**2****nd****: Spain with 13 votes**

**3****rd****: Germany with 8 votes**

**4****th****: Canada with 7 votes**

**5****th****: Italy and China with 2 votes**

**The poll is still open for voting so if you haven't already please vote in the poll.**

**Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can so please review and don't flame.**


	8. Chapter 7: The third unit, America

**I'm Not England**

**Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>When England woke up at about eight in the morning and he slowly made his way down the stairs only to see that he was not the only one awake. America was sitting in the middle of his bed yawning and rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Good morning." Arthur called out to the unit.

America looked over at Arthur and gave him the smallest of smiled before he said "Good Morning."

"What time is it?" Alfred asked.

"It's around eight in the morning." Arthur said as he walked past America and into the kitchen.

America followed after him and once they were in the kitchen America sat down at the table and Arthur started to look though the fridge for something to eat.

"England almost always wakes up at six in the morning on the dot. You don't do that I take it?" America asked.

Arthur just chuckled a little before he said "If I have the day off I'm going to sleep like a rock for most of the day."

America smiled a little at him and Arthur just smiled back at him before he opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out two bowls and a box of Caption Crunch Peanut Butter cereal.

"Are you ok with just having cereal for breakfast today?" Arthur asked.

America just nodded his head and Arthur just smile grew just a bit bigger before he grabbed two spoons and some milk. Once both the boys had their cereal Arthur sat down across from America.

"Alright now that we have our food I should tell some things." Arthur said. "From what I understand you are a unit that's still in testing. The company is going to want you back and they will be sending someone to come get you."

"But I don't want to leave!" America quickly said.

Arthur frowned a little before he said "I'm sorry America, but I don't think they would let me keep you."

America just stared down at his bowl of cereal and Arthur felt kind of bad for him. Despite the rather bad introduction the two had with each other yesterday America was a nice enough person. In the long run Arthur really would not mind having this America stay with him, but he really didn't think he had much of a choice in this matter.

"Hey maybe when you get back to the company you can talk to them and ask them if you can live with me." Arthur said.

America looked at Arthur with a rather hopeful expression and asked "You really think they would?"

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and said "It's worth a shot."

America started to smile before he said "I'm going to ask them then."

America looked so determined that Arthur really didn't have the heart to tell him that he should probably not get his hopes up too high. America was happy right now and Arthur felt that there was no need to rain on the unit's parade. The subject about America having to go back was quickly dropped and the two of them just started to talk about random subjects. Soon enough Canada and Prussia ended up coming into the kitchen and they brought with them the awkwardness that Arthur had to deal with last night. Canada and Prussia both said good morning to Arthur and America, but other than that they stayed rather quite.

It seemed like neither of the units really knew what to say to America and Arthur really couldn't blame them. After the rather chaotic introduction that they had yesterday it was no surprise that the two units really didn't seem to know what to say to the American unit. Breakfast went by without a whole lot of talking. The only thing that where really discussed was the fact that Matthew would have to lend America some cloths since the only cloths that he had was his uniform. There was also a short conversation about what everyone's favorite cereal was, but Arthur thought that they were just talking about that to keep the room from being deathly quiet.

Eventually breakfast was over and Matthew gave America a set of cloths to change into. As Arthur, Matthew, and Gilbert waited in the living for America the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Arthur said as he got up from the couch and went to the front door.

Arthur opened the door to see the very familiar delivery man standing there.

"So I see you made it through the night." The man said.

"I take it that the company told you about my situation?" Arthur asked.

The man nodded his head and gave him a slight smile. "It's not that big of a secret over at the company. Turns out that not too long after I went out to make my deliveries the testing department realized that their Revolutionary America was missing. They were flipping out over where he was and they only calmed down a little when they found out that you had him."

Arthur just let out a small sigh before he looked inside the house and yelled out "Matthew can you tell America that he needs to hurry up and get dressed? I need him here at the door."

A loud shout of 'okay' was quickly heard and Arthur just looked back at the delivery man and gave him a small smile.

"So seriously did everything work out alright in the end?" The man asked.

Arthur just nodded his head and said "Once I got it though his head that the war had ended a long time ago and that I was not England he was good. He's actually a pretty nice enough person to be around."

The man just laughed a little before he asked "Do you want to keep him?"

Arthur just shrugged before he smiled a bit and said "I wouldn't mind, but I don't think it will happen."

"You never know..." The man said.

Arthur was about to ask what he meant by that, but before he could America showed up.

"I'm here!" America said with a grin.

Arthur looked over at America and said "Your ride back home is here."

America's grin disappeared and Arthur could not help but feel a little sad about the whole situation. Arthur doubted that he would ever see this specific America unit ever again so this was pretty much their final good bye. Gilbert and Matthew had finally shown up to say their good byes.

"Good Bye America, m-maybe I'll see you at my job?" Matthew said as he gave the American unit a small nervous smile.

America just smiled slightly at that and nodded his head. Gilbert started to grin as he said "Bye America don't go jumping out of boxes and scare people."

America's smile grew a bit bigger at that before he looked at Arthur. Arthur only smiled at him and said "Despite the less then wonderful introduction it was nice having you around."

America's smile went back to that happy grin of his before he said "Before I leave I want to ask my driver something."

The delivery man tilted his head slight in confusion both at hearing that America call him his driver and to hear that America had to ask him something. America walked over to the man and started whispering something to him, but he was so quite that Arthur and his units could not hear him.

The man started to smiled before he said "I think we can work something out."

America's grin seemed to grow even bigger and America just looked back at Arthur and his units and said "Good bye, hopefully we'll see each other again soon!"

Then Alfred and the man left the house and got into the delivery truck and drove away. Once they were out of sight Arthur closed the door and sighed.

"What do you think America was whispering about?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and said "I have no idea..."

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed by since America had left and life at Arthur's house returned to the way it had gone back to its usual routine. Arthur kept wondering why it was taking so long to get another unit, but he had to admit that he liked that he was getting a bit of a break from getting all of these units. It was nice to have days where he could just relax and not worry about what unit he would be getting next. However all brakes must come to an end and that happened on the day that two weeks had officially passed by. It was a stormy night that was rather similar to the night when Arthur had accidently gotten Revolutionary America.<p>

However this storm seemed a bit worse than the last one and it was obvious that almost everyone would be staying indoors today. So when Arthur heard his doorbell ring around ten at night he was rather surprised. He was even more surprised to find that when he saw the very familiar delivery man standing on his porch with a unit box lying next to him.

"Special delivery." The man said with a smile before he handed Arthur an envelope.

"Who did I get this time?" Arthur asked.

"America." The man answered as he grabbed the box and bought it inside.

The man was back outside in record time and as he walked past Arthur he said "You should be familiar with him you met him before. That letter I handed you will explain everything."

The man did not bother to stop and say anything more he just walked to his truck, got in, and drove away. Arthur just closed the door and he could faintly hear Gilbert asking what unit they got. Arthur opened up the envelope and took the letter out and started to read it.

_To Arthur Kirkland-_

_It seems that our test unit has taken quite a shine to you and your units. He expressed the desire to become your America unit. We did not wish to make him unhappy and we had finished the testing the Revolutionary America model so we decided to make him your America unit. We would have sent him to you sooner, but we were busy updating him and turning him into the regular America model. Unfortunately, as we where upgrading him we ran into some slight problems and his memories of his time with you (and his time as a test model) were wiped clean. We tried to get the memories back, but they seem to be gone for good. There is a slight chance that they may return, but don't get your hopes up. However, We would like to think that he is starting with a clean slate with you and your units. We have heard of the less then wonderful first meeting that you had with him. We would like to think that with this he can start out on the right foot with you and your units. We want to apologize for all the trouble that was caused from this and we hope everything goes well for you. Your next unit will be sent to you in three or four days._

_Signed The Flying mint Bunny Testing Department_

Arthur smiled just a little as he read the letter before he shook his head and put the letter in his pocket. "I guess America was telling the truth when he said he would see us again soon."

Arthur slowly walked into the living room only to see that Gilbert and Matthew had gathered around the box.

"Who did we get?" Matthew asked.

"We got normal America." Arthur said.

'Well sort of normal.' Arthur thought as he nudged the box with his foot.

"Come on Alfred wake up." Arthur said.

"Iggy?" A voice called out from inside the box.

Suddenly the top of the box was ripped open and the American unit was sitting up and giving everyone a big grin. Alfred was wearing the familiar bomber jacket that he was practically famous for and the glasses that he so lovingly called Taxes where on his face. The testing department really had turned him into a regular America unit.

"Huh, so we did get a regular America this time." Gilbert said.

Arthur just ignored his comment and instead focused his attention onto America.

"Let's get some things settled first. I'm not England, I know I look and sound like him, my name is Arthur Kirkland, and yes I know I have the same name as England." Alfred's smile dropped and he just stared at Arthur.

Arthur just gave him a slight smirk before he asked "Do I need to repeat myself again or did you get all that?"

Alfred just shook his head and said "I got it, but you look so much like Iggy..."

"That's what I said too when I first saw him." Matthew said from his spot beside the box.

Alfred looked over at Matthew and started to grin.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred said as he got out of his box. Matthew gave him a small smile and Alfred looked away from his brother and over at Gilbert.

"Are you the only other units here?" Alfred asked.

"Yep it's just us, but I think more units will be coming." Gilbert said.

Alfred nodded his head before he looked over at Arthur.

"So which name do you prefer for us to use?" Alfred asked.

"Just use your human name it's what the rest of the units are going by." Arthur said.

Alfred nodded and seemed fine with the answer that he was given. Arthur decided not to mention that another reason why he wanted to just call him Alfred was because he associated the name America with the younger Revolutionary version of Alfred. It looked like Alfred was about to ask something, but before he could even say a word a practically loud boom of thunder could be heard from outside.

Suddenly the whole entire house was plunged into darkness and Arthur heard Alfred yell out "What happened to the lights?"

"Calm down it's just a blackout." Arthur said as he took his iphone out of his pocket and turned it on.

The light immediately flicked on and Arthur quickly saw that he was pointing it at Gilbert.

Gilbert just closed his eyes against the sudden light and asked "Mind not shinning that in my face?"

"Sorry." Arthur said as he lowered the phone down a bit.

"Want me to go check the circuit breaker?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, the flashlights are in the junk drawer. Make sure to grab them all if it turns out that the electricity is out all thought the town." Arthur said.

"Yeah, I got." Gilbert said with a wave of the hand before he disappeared into the darkness of the house.

Arthur sighed before he shined his light on the two remaining units and said "Come on help me find some candles."

After about ten minutes had passed Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew had been able to grab all of the candles in the house and they had them all lit and set up around the room. Gilbert returned with about five flashlights and the news that their area was going through a blackout. With nothing else to do and since the living room had been lit up enough that they could see each other the boys decided to just camp out in the living room for the night. Everyone was sitting around the room desperately trying to come up with something to talk about.

"Ok does anyone have a story or something to tell because I'm officially bored." Gilbert said.

Arthur thought about something for a couple of seconds before he finally thought of something.

"I don't have a story, but I have a question." Arthur said.

"Hey America?" Arthur called out "Are the states really just different parts of your body because if they are then West Virginia is definitely one of your hands."

"Why his hand?" Matthew immediately asked.

"Ok I want the three of you to hold out your hands." Arthur said.

The three units looked at each other and shrugged before they did as they were told.

"Ok now keep your thump sticking straight out and fold all of your fingers except your middle finger." Arthur said.

The units once again did as they were told and Arthur just smirked before he said "Congratulations you made the shape of West Virginia and you're flipping the bird all at the same time. Your thumb is the eastern panhandle and your middle finger is the northern panhandle."

"Where did you learn this from?" Gilbert asked.

"I learned it in West Virginia history class in middle school." Arthur answered.

"What kind of middle school did you go to?" Matthew asked quietly.

"I went to an interesting middle school and let's just leave it at that." Arthur answered.

"How did I never notice this?" America asked as he kept looking at his hand.

"It's not really that noticeable until someone points it out to you." Arthur said.

Gilbert just laughed and leaned back in his chair before he said "Ok that's funny. Anything else that we should know about West Virginia?"

Arthur thought about it for a couple of minutes before he shrugged and said "I always thought West Virginia seems to have haunted places just about everywhere. The Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum down in Weston West Virginia is one of the most haunted asylums in America. Harpers Ferry is said to be haunted too and there are a bunch of other places in the West Virginia that are haunted as well."

Arthur then started to smile a little before he said "You know the school that I teach at is supposed to be haunted."

"You're a teacher?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I'm a teacher I teach preschool. Now do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Arthur said.

Alfred just nodded his head.

"Alright then." Arthur said. "Anyway, the school that I teach at has a monument dedicated to one of the teachers who cared a whole lot for the school. She was a nice woman who cared a lot for the students and the school itself."

Arthur started to smile a bit as he said "Now this teacher's name is Kitty Smith and as you can imagine she worked as a teacher for a very long time. She even died in the school."

"D-died in the school?" Matthew stuttered out.

"Yes died." Arthur said. "She came in for work like always and passed out the worksheets to her students before she sat down at her desk and put her head down after complaining of a slight headache. After awhile one of her students got stuck on a problem so he went up to the teacher to ask for help. However no matter how much he called she would not answer him. It turns out she had died right there at her desk."

"Y-your joking right? T-that didn't really happen, right?" Alfred asked with a nervous laugh.

Arthur just gave Alfred the most serious look that the units actually started to think he really was serious.

However Arthur started to grin a little before he said "No I'm not serious. Kitty retired once old age started to bring her down, but she still volunteered for the school many times and she still helped the school out whenever she could. She passed away peacefully in her own home due to old age."

Arthur leaned back slightly against his seat before he said "However, I was not lying about Kitty haunting the school. It seemed that she cared about the school so much that she ended up haunting it. Quite a few of the teachers and other employees have said that they have had strange encounters with Kitty. My friend who teaches kindergarten actually had an encounter with our friendly ghost."

Arthur scratched the back of his head and said "It's just too bad that I can't remember what happened to her."

Arthur the shrugged his shoulders before he said "Anyway, a lot of the teachers who have stayed at the school late to grade papers have said that sometimes they feel like they are being watched even when there is no one around."

"Have you ever felt that?" Alfred asked.

"Once or twice, but nothing ever happened so I didn't think much of it." Arthur answered as he looked at his phone.

Alfred looked a little freaked out, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok its midnight now so I think now is a good time to go to bed." Arthur said as he looked at the clock on his phone.

"Wait!" Alfred quickly shouted out.

Arthur, Gilbert, and Matthew all looked over at Alfred and once the American unit noticed that they were all staring at him he quickly cleared his thought and said "H-how about we just all spend the night here in the living room? You know just in case you guys get scared because the hero will totally protect you from any ghosts."

Alfred started to let out what must have been a heroic laugh, but Arthur quickly noticed how nervous it sounded.

"Sure we'll sleep down here." Arthur said.

Gilbert let out a loud groan before he said "Really? I want to sleep in a bed, my bed."

"Oh hush Gilbert you going to be sleeping in the recliner and you can't tell me that it's not comfortable." Arthur snapped back as he walked over to the nearby closet and started pulling out the blankets that he kept their.

Gilbert grumbled slightly, but he didn't say any more complaints.

"I'll sleep with Alfred on the fold out bed." Matthew said.

"I'll sleep on the other couch then." Arthur said.

Once all the blankets had been passed out, the candles had been blown out, and the good nights had been exchanged Arthur finally laid down on the couch and he could hear that the three units had already fallen asleep. Arthur closed his eyes and finally tried to fall asleep. The key word here would be 'tried' because it seems like tonight Arthur would be learning that Alfred had a snore that was loud enough to wake the dead….

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I was somehow able to get myself away from my Skyrim game and type this chapter. Anyway, Info time!<strong>

**Revolutionary War America is now regular Alfred: At first I didn't know what to do with America, but I decided to let Arthur keep him. Since he's a unit I don't think it's too hard to imagine that they could take a young America and turn him into regular Alfred. Also as a note, when Arthur is thinking about America he's thinking of Revolutionary America. When he is thinking about Alfred he is talking about regular America. Also I'm not sure if I am going to have America remember his time with Arthur when he was Revolutionary America.**

**The shape of West Virginia: No seriously try it. Keep your thump sticking out and put down all your other fingers except your middle finger. Then compare it to a picture of West Virginia, they both have the same basic shape. I actually did learn this in West Virginia history class in middle school. My teacher was the one who showed us this and surprisingly enough besides giving you an excuse to flip the bird it's also a pretty useful way to show someone what part of West Virginia your from or which part of West Virginia that you have been to. **

**Haunted School: Since I never said this last time I am saying it now. Another reason why I made Arthur a teacher is because I am (more or less) basing it after my mom's job. My mom teaches second grade and I hear a lot of stories from her and I more or less have a good idea on how the job works so that's why I used it. Anyway, the haunted school is actually based off of the school that my mom teaches at. Half the school seems to think it's haunted and the other half is pretty skeptical about the whole thing. My mom's friend (who teaches kindergarten their) swears that it's haunted by Kitty.**

**The story of Kitty dying at her desk is a story that a lot of the kids pass around. When I was younger I actually believed the story for awhile. As for why Arthur told it well he's heard the story be passed around by the kids and he told it to the units just to see what kind of reaction he would get. One of my mom's other friends actually did have a rather spooky encounter with Kitty, but I can't remember what happened. As for myself I have not noticed anything. I have been to the school a couple of times (usually to help my mom set the room up or something), but I haven't noticed a thing.**

**The Poll: So far it looks like this.**

**1-America: 20 votes**

**2- Spain: 17 votes**

**3-Germany and Canada: 9 votes**

**4- Italy: 3 votes**

**5-China: 2 votes**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can so please review and don't flame.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Fourth Unit, France

**I'm Not England**

**Ch.8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Three Days had passed since America had arrived and it was already time for Arthur to get his next unit. To be honest Arthur had kind of forgotten all about the fact that he was supposed to be getting a new unit today. He had woken up and stumbled down the stairs in his half awake daze and made his way into kitchen without a single thought crossing his mind. Matthew, who was a bit of an early bird, greeted Arthur with a warm good morning and a big stack of pancakes. Arthur just grumbled back a good morning to him and decided not to comment on the fact that this was the third morning that they had pancakes for breakfast.<p>

Just as Arthur started to eat Matthew ended up asking him a question.

"Are you ready for the new unit that's coming in today?" Matthew asked.

Arthur just gave Matthew a very blank look before he asked "What?"

"The new unit? Don't tell me you forgot all about it." Matthew said.

Arthur let out a loud groan before he said "I forgot all about that."

"Not looking forward to it?" Matthew asked.

"Knowing my luck I'll end up getting another member of the Bad Touch Trio." Arthur said.

"That would be awesome!" A voice called out.

Arthur and Matthew turned toward the source of the voice only to see Gilbert was standing there. The Prussian walked into the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to Arthur.

Arthur just looked at Gilbert and frowned slightly before he said "You're enough trouble as it is who knows what kind of mischief that you will get into with Spain and France."

Gilbert just let out his infamous laugh before he said "We would just keep you from getting bored."

"My job does that just fine on its own thank you." Arthur said. "But you're on summer brake right now so that means you have nothing to keep you busy." Gilbert said.

Arthur had nothing to say that so instead he just stuck his tongue out at Gilbert and then proceeded to stab his pancakes with his fork. Gilbert just started to grin at his small victory and leaned back in his chair. It was quite in the room for a few minutes, but the science was instantly shattered the second that Alfred came into the room.

"Man, pancakes again?" Alfred whined as he walked toward his brother.

"What's wrong with pancakes?" Matthew asked.

"We have had them for three days in a row now! We should have hamburgers!" Alfred said rather enthusiastically.

"Hamburgers do not make for a good breakfest." Matthew said.

"Hamburgers could make a great breakfast food! They would be better than your pancakes and maple syrup." Alfred said.

Arthur could practically hear something snap in Matthew because the boy started to go into some huge and yet very calm sounding rant about why pancakes and maple syrup was much better then hamburgers. Somewhere along the line Gilbert joined Matthew's side in the pancakes vs. hamburger war. Alfred kept trying to get Arthur to come to the hamburger side. Arthur just started to grow more and more annoyed with his units so he proceeded to vent his frustrations by stabbing his poor pancakes into oblivion. Needless to say it was just another chaotic morning in the Kirkland household….

* * *

><p>If you ever get a unit the thing that you never want to hear from the delivery man is 'Good luck'. Unfortunately for Arthur that was exactly what he got from his devilry man when he dropped off his next unit.<p>

Of course when Arthur asked why he said this the man said nothing he just dropped off the box off in the living room, handed Arthur his unit manual, and then said "You'll be getting three units next week."

Arthur just looked at the man and asked "Is that why you're wishing me good luck?"

The delivery man just shook his head and said "No I'm wishing you good luck with this unit. Trust me your goanna need it."

And with that said the man walked out to his truck and Arthur just closed the door behind him and walked into the living room.

"I'm seriously concerned now." Arthur said as he opened up the new manual.

"Why who did we get?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur started to read the book before he let out a loud sigh.

"We got France." Arthur said.

"Alright!" Gilbert yelled out.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and started to read the ways that could be used to wake the French man up.

"It says here we can play 'La Marseillaise', try to cook French food, play Johnny Hallyday, or we can play or porno very loudly." Arthur said.

"My vote goes toward the porno." Gilbert said with a grin.

"I'm not playing a porno." Arthur immediately said as we walked over to the coffee table and picked up his laptop.

"What are you looking up?" Alfred asked.

"Is it porn?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

"Will you drop the porn thing already?" Arthur said as he glared at Gilbert.

Gilbert just continued to smirk at him and Arthur just rolled his eyes before he looked back at the laptop.

"I'm playing a Johnny Hallyday song." Arthur said as he clicked play on the Youtube video that he was able to find.

The music immediately started to play throughout the room and Canada smiled just a bit when he heard the singing.

"I know this song." Matthew said with a smile.

"What's it called?" Alfred asked.

"It's called Noir C´est Noir. I like the original song better though." Matthew said.

"Who sung the original version?" Arthur asked.

"A band called Los Bravos." Matthew answered.

Right after Matthew said that everyone immediately heard what sounded like singing coming from the cardboard box.

Arthur just blinked a few times before he said "Huh, he can actually sing pretty well."

"Wow, your actually giving France a complement?" Gilbert asked.

"If you tell him what I said then you'll be sleeping on the couch and Alfred will get your room." Arthur said.

Gilbert immediately clamped his mouth shut and Alfred started to laugh. Arthur paused the video and soon after the music stopped playing the singing from the box soon came to a stop.

"Gilbert, go open the box." Arthur said. Gilbert glanced over at Arthur before he got up from his seat and made his way over to the box. Gilbert slowly opened the box and once the box was opened he started to grin.

"It's about time you got here." Gilbert said as he reached a hand out toward the box.

Arthur could hear a small laugh come from inside the box before we saw Gilbert help his newest unit out of the box and onto his feet.

"Gilbert my friend I didn't think I would see you here. Is Spain here as well?" Francis asked with a grin.

"No he's not, but at least we almost have the whole group together." Gilbert said.

Francis only smiled at him before he looked over at Alfred and Matthew.

"I see that America and Canada are here too." Francis said.

Alfred just gave Francis a grin and Matthew gave the man a soft smile and a stuttered hello. Francis smiled, but that smile soon turned into a grin when he saw Arthur sitting in the recliner.

"Honhonhon, I see that Sir Giant Eyebrows is here as well." Francis said as he took a few steps toward Arthur.

Arthur just looked at Francis with a bored expression on his face.

"I have to hear comments on my giant eyebrows children every school year. If you're trying to annoy me you're going to have to try harder than that." Arthur said.

Alfred started to laugh a little and Francis looked slightly confused. "Francis this is Arthur Kirkland not England." Gilbert said.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Francis said as he looked at Arthur.

"So I have been told." Arthur said with slight annoyance.

Francis just stood there and studied Arthur for a few seconds before he started to smile.

"So you think I can't annoy you?" Francis asked.

"Not with any of your eyebrow taunts no." Arthur said.

"Perhaps you are right, but there is always a way to push someone's buttons." Francis said.

Arthur just looked at Francis with slight confusion. He had no clue where this was going, but something told Arthur that it was not leading to anything good.

"So tell me my large eye browed friend how is your love life?" Francis asked.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said, already hating where this was going.

"Your love life how is it?" Francis asked again.

"I mean I know those eyebrows it must be a little hard to get a date, but I'm sure there are people who look past that." Francis said with a grin.

Arthur just put his head in his hands before he said "Oh lord, I am not hearing this."

"Oh come now Arthur you can tell me, I am the nation of love after all." Francis said. "Now tell me do you have a pretty girlfriend that I should know about?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Arthur said with a slight glare and an even tone.

"How about a boyfriend then?" Francis asked.

Arthur just blushed slightly before he said in a rather less even tone "I-I don't have a boyfriend either."

Francis started to grin as he clapped his hands together before he said "Oh you're blushing! So who's the boy that you have your heart set on?"

"There is no guy!" Arthur shouted out.

"You must like some boy! Do you need big brother France to give you love advice?" Francis asked.

Arthur just blushed a bit harder before he immediately got up from his seat and yelled out "I'm going to my room!"

The units watched as Arthur stomped away and up the stairs. A few seconds later they heard a loud slam of a door from somewhere up stairs.

"He get's just as flustered as England does when I make fun of his eyebrows." Francis said with a smile.

"He seemed kind of angry…." Alfred said.

"Oh he'll be fine. Besides he's the one who said I could not annoy him, I just proved him wrong." Francis said.

"I've never seen Arthur get so flustered like that." Matthew said.

"I saw him act like that once when he told me about Bosco." Gilbert said.

Francis turned and looked at Gilbert in surprise before he asked "Bosco? Is this Arthur's unknown boyfriend?"

"Well, it's not a boyfriend, but it's just as interesting…." Gilbert said as he gave the rest of the units a large grin.

As Gilbert then proceeded to blab one of Arthur's biggest secrets to the rest of the units Arthur spent the rest of the day in his room trying to stop blushing and he was trying his hardest not to think of his rather less then wonderful love life. Needless to say Arthur never found out that Gilbert spilled the beans about Bosco, but considering that fact that if he had known he would have just died of embarrassment it was probably a good thing that he didn't know…..

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Johnny Hallyday- Johnny Hallyday is a French actor and singer. He sang the song "Noir C´est Noir" which is the French version of a song called "Black Is Black"**

**Los Bravos- Los Bravos is the band that originally sung "Black Is Black" The song the song reached number two in the UK, number four in the U.S., and number one in Canada. Since it reached number one in Canada I just went off the idea that Canada probably likes the original version a bit more then the version that Johnny Hallyday sung.**

**Three Units?- I figured I should speed up how fast Arthur get's his units by a little bit since I kind of want to get to the PrussiaXArthur romance that I keep promising you guys.**

**Arthur being unfazed by the eyebrow taunts- I know England hates it when people make fun of his eyebrows, but as for Arthur he could care less. Part of the reason is because I can imagine that he got enough people poking run at him about it when he was growing up that he just stopped caring. Another reason is the one that Arthur said in this chapter, he hears his kids talk about them all the time.**

**Young kids have a tendency to ask/talk about/wonder about the scars/birthmarks/whatever that people seem to have without giving much thought over how the person with said thing feels about it. Here is a good example; my mom had thyroid surgery a while back so now she has a long and rather noticeable scar across her neck. Her students ask about it pretty often. Whenever they ask my mom just calmly tells them that she got it. She once had one boy ask about it and upon explaining how she got it the boy said "Oh, I thought one day you just got so mad at your students at your students that your head exploded and they had to reattach it." Anyway, what I'm try to say here is kids ask questions and say stuff and Arthur got used to it. This also helps give Arthur another difference between him and England.**

**France annoying Arthur- I get the feeling that France probably likes to annoy/poke fun at people a little. However, to him it's just harmless fun and he knows when to stop and he will (usually) not cross the line between poking fun and just being mean.**

**Romance and Arthur- I get the feeling that England, and in this case Arthur, are kind of awkward when it comes to romance. For England I think it's mostly his tsundere personality coming into play, but for Arthur it's a bit different. I'll probably get more into this once I get the PrussiaXArthur romance underway, but I can talk about it a bit now. Arthur can talk about his romance issues with really close friends, but when it comes to normal friends or strangers he can't do it. Talking to people that he's not too incredibly close to about his love life is just awkward for him. So having France annoy him with his love life was too awkward for Arthur so he just decided to shut the conversation down now by leaving the area.**

**The Poll: So I got some people wondering about the poll so I kind of want to talk about it a bit more. The poll is to decide who is going to end up with the England Unit. Arthur (aka, human England) is going to end up with Prussia. Also, if it helps the England UnitXWhoever couple is going to be a side pairing, I'll be focusing (mostly) on the ArthurXPrussia couple. Also, I was planning on closing the poll when Arthur get's the England unit so you still have a lot of time to vote if you haven't already. So far the Poll looks like this:**

**1****st**** place: America- 31 votes**

**2****nd****: Spain- 20 votes**

**3****rd****: Germany -11 votes**

**4****th****: Canada- 10 votes**

**5****th****- and China-4 votes**

**Now onto a question/concern that I have and have yet to find a great amount of information so I'm hoping you guys know, but it goes like this:**

**There is a rumor going around that FFnet is looking around for any fanfics that does not meet their standards (it has swearing/nudity/etc. in it) and getting rid of those fanfics/having the makers of said fanfics get banned. Now while fanfics being deleted are not anything new, the way this sounds makes it seem like a higher amount of fanfics have been/are being gotten rid of and it alos sounds like lots of people are being banned.- My questions are this: How much of this is true? Should I be concerned? And does this mean that they will get rid of all M rated fanfics with a lemon in it? I have very little info on this so if someone could tell me if I should start panicking now or not that would be great.**

**Anyway, this was chapter eight. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	10. Chapter 9: Looking for a home

**I'm Not England**

**Ch.9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>It was starting to become very obvious that Arthur's little house was now way too crowded. Granted when Arthur learned that he was getting a bunch of units he knew that the house was going to get pretty crowded. However, the reality of just how crowded his house could feel didn't really hit him until he had four units, a dog, and a polar bear try to fit into one room. Most of the rooms where just too small to fit so many people into them so everyone tried their best to not all gather into one room at the same time. The good news was that all of his units now had jobs by this point in time and they had just enough money to get a bigger house.<p>

It was Francis recent employment at the town's infamous France restaurant 'The Rose' that really helped bring in a lot of money. Since Francis was such a wonderful cook he became a head cook in no time. While Francis was working at the restaurant Arthur was actually able to find Alfred a job at a nearby hobby shop. The store sold all sorts of things some of those things happened to be superhero related. Alfred loved the job and it turned out that America was one heck of a salesman.

He was so good in fact that the store owner had actually thanked Arthur for allowing Alfred to work there. The money was starting to roll in, and Arthur saved every penny of it. However, even with the money that the units where bringing in Arthur was going to have to dip into his savings if he wanted to get a really nice house. Now that he actually had enough money to get house Arthur decided that this week he and the units would go out and check out a couple of the houses that were up for sale. With any luck they would be in their new house within the end of the week….

* * *

><p>Well, today was the day. Today was the day that Arthur would finally take the units out to go house shopping. Well, they would look anyway there was no grantee that they would find a house that they all liked in one day. However, Arthur didn't have a lot of time until he got his next unit so Arthur really didn't have a lot of time to waste when it came to finding a new home. Arthur sighed as he stared down at his bowl of Captain Crunch cereal.<p>

He was the only one awake right now, but it would only be a matter of time before the other residents of the house started to wake up. Arthur could hear Alfred's snoring coming from the living room, and Arthur was seriously wondering just how Francis was able to sleep through the noise. Alfred's snore was so loud that he could wake the dead.

"Good morning." A voice called out.

Arthur looked up from his cereal only to see that Matthew had entered the room.

"Good morning it's make your own breakfast today." Arthur said.

Matthew just nodded his head before he got himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

"So what are we doing today?" Matthew asked.

"We are going house shopping." Arthur answered.

"We finally have enough money to get a house?" Matthew asked.

Arthur just nodded his head before he said "Yes, we finally got enough money to get a bigger house."

"So that means I'll get my own room right?" A voice yelled out.

Arthur jumped a little at the sudden shout, but when he looked over at the person who shouted he only saw Alfred standing there.

"Yes, you'll be getting your own room." Arthur answered.

"Sweet, I can decorate it with superhero stuff right?" Alfred asked as he got himself a bowl of cereal.

"It will be your room you can decorate it however you want." Arthur said.

Alfred started to grin as he grabbed his bowl and started to leave the room.

"I'm going to eat in the living room." Alfred announced.

"Fine, but when you're done eating go get dressed. We are leaving once breakfast is over so that means you can't lay around the house in your pajamas for half the day." Arthur shouted.

Alfred didn't bother replying to that he just went straight to the living room. A few seconds later the sounds of the theme song for the superhero cartoon The Spectacular Spider-Man started blasting from the living room. Arthur could hear what sounded like Francis grumbling something, but Alfred just laughed at whatever he said. Francis came into the kitchen still grumbling about something, but he smiled a little when he saw Matthew and Arthur.

"Good morning." Francis said.

Both Arthur and Matthew greeted the French unit, but Arthur stopped the man when he saw him moving toward the fridge.

"Don't go and make a big breakfast we are leaving at eight to go house-hunting today." Arthur said.

Francis turned around and moved over to the toaster and started to make himself some toast.

"So we are finally moving out of this tiny house of yours?" Francis asked.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and said "Yes, we are finally moving out."

"Good this house is far too small." Francis said.

Arthur couldn't argue with that the house was too small, and it couldn't fit them all. Francis sat down at the table, and right after he sat down Gilbert came stumbling into the room. The white haired man slowly made his way over to the table before he plopped himself down in the chair next to Arthur. Gilbird flew down from his perch on Gilbert's shoulder and landed on the table.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Arthur said.

Prussia just grumbled in response and swiped a piece of toast from Francis' plate. The French man didn't react to the fact that some of his breakfast had been stolen he just smiled and held up a jar of jelly.

"Want anything for your toast." Francis asked.

Gilbert just shook his head and slowly munched on his toast.

"We are going house hunting today." Arthur said.

Gilbert seemed to snap out of his half awake state when he heard that. He looked over at Arthur and gave him a surprised look.

"We finally got enough money to get a bigger house?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, we finally got enough money." Arthur answered.

"Awesome, when do you think we'll be able to move out?" The red eyed unit asked.

Arthur frowned before he said "We have to find a house first. Hopefully, we'll have moved out and into a new house before I get any more units."

"We are leaving after breakfast." Matthew said.

Gilbert quickly finished his toast and got up from his seat and left the room.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Gilbert called out as he walked into the living room.

"Alfred you better get dressed now too!" Arthur yelled out.

"Awwww, but the shows not over yet!" Alfred shouted back.

"I don't care now go get dressed!" Arthur shouted.

Alfred whined a little more, but he didn't say anything else. Arthur just sighed before he looked over at Matthew. Matthew sighed as well, but he got up and left the room.

"I'll make sure he gets dressed." Mathew said.

"Thank you Matthew I appreciate it." Arthur said.

Once Matthew was gone Francis looked at Arthur and smiled before he said "You know I could go and make sure Alfred get's dressed."

"I don't trust you with something like that." Arthur stated.

Francis just rolled his eyes, but he smiled none the less.

"You're no fun." The French unit said.

"Just go get dressed." Arthur said.

"Yes, yes I know." Francis said as he walked out of the room.

Arthur just sighed before he looked down at Gilbird.

"This day is going to drag on forever I just know it." Arthur muttered to the bird.

Gilbird just chirped at him in response….

* * *

><p>After everyone was dressed and ready to go they all scrambled outside and over to Arthur's car. Of course knowing Arthur's luck the very act of just getting everyone into the car couldn't be nice and easy.<p>

"I call shotgun!" Gilbert yelled out.

"No way, the hero should sit in the front!" Alfred called out.

"No way the awesome me should be the one to sit in the front seat!" Gilbert shouted.

They were about to get into some huge argument about it, but that's when Arthur finally decided to jump into the conversation.

"Neither one of you are sitting in the front seat." Arthur said as he opened the car door.

"Why not?!" Gilbert and Alfred shouted at the same time.

"Matthew is already sitting there." Arthur answered before he slid into his seat and shut the door.

Gilbert and America quickly turned to look at the front seat and sure enough Matthew was sitting there. Matthew just smiled at them and waved while Francis laughed and shook his head.

"When did he get into the car?" Alfred asked.

"He got in when you two were busy arguing." Francis replied as he opened the back door.

Gilbert sighed a little before he climbed into the back of the car with Francis following close behind him. Once they were both seated Alfred finally got into the car and closed the door behind them. Arthur started up the car and turned to look at the units sitting in the back.

"By the way Matthew is going to be sitting in the front with me today." Arthur said.

"What!? Why?!" Gilbert and Alfred both shouted.

"I'm not going to deal with you two arguing every time we have to get into the car. We are going to a bunch of different houses today, and if you waste time arguing about who sits where we are not going to be able to see them all." Arthur snapped.

Both of the units started to grumble, but they didn't argue with him. Arthur just sighed and turned back around. As he drove the car out of the parking lot he couldn't help but hope that they wouldn't argue this much when it came to picking out a new house….

* * *

><p>The drive to the new house was quite. It was only when Arthur pulled into the new neighborhood where their new possible house was located.<p>

"Wow, this is a pretty ritzy neighborhood." Gilbert said.

Arthur couldn't help but mentally agree with him. The houses where large enough that you could just go ahead and call them mansions, and practically everyone in the neighborhood had nice expensive cars. It made him a little ashamed to be driving his old car through there. Now granted his car was well taken care of and in good condition, but it wasn't anything like the fancy sports cars that seemed to be in every other driveway. Eventually Arthur pulled up at a house that was for sale there, and Arthur was relieved to see that the relater was already there. As he pulled into the driveway the relater waved at Arthur and started walking toward his car. Arthur parked his car and climbed out his car and walked over to her.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Arthur said.

"Your right on time so don't worry." The woman said.

"Dude, who is she?" Alfred asked as he got out of the car with the rest of the units.

"She's the relater, Alfred." Arthur answered.

The woman smiled as she bowed her head and said "My name is April Falchion, and I'll be showing you a couple of houses today."

"When did you meet with a relater?" Alfred asked.

"Last Friday remember when I was gone all Friday?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Alfred said.

Arthur just rolled his eyes, and Matthew just sighed. However, Francis ignored them all and walked right over to the relater.

"Ah, mademoiselle I am Francis Bonnefoy." Francis said as he bowed.

He gently took her hand and kissed it before he said "My dear you quite a lovely young woman."

The woman blushed heavily and she seemed frozen in place after Francis' stunt. She quickly shook her head and pulled her hand away before she said "Well, then let's look at the house shall we?"

Arthur had to give her props for the quick recovery, but he could still see the bright red blush that she still had going on. Francis had a slight smirk on his face, and Arthur decided then and there that he didn't want to know what the French unit was thinking. The tour of the house was uneventful and everyone seemed to like what they saw. The house was big and more importantly it had enough bedrooms for everyone and then some. It was probably not as fancy looking as the other houses in the neighborhood, but Arthur didn't care about that he just wanted more room. By the end of the tour the units started to look around the house on their own while Arthur talked to the relater.

"It's big and everyone can get a bed room so I'm sold." Arthur said.

The relater just chuckled before she said "I'm glad you like it meets all of your requirements. If you don't mind me asking are all those boys relatives of yours?"

"What?! Oh, no they are not relatives of mine." Arthur said.

"Friends then?" She asked.

Arthur shrugged before he said "I guess you could consider them that. They are my units."

The relater looked concerned when she heard Arthur say that.

She bit her lip and looked at Arthur before she said "I didn't know that you had units. Forgive me for asking this, but are you in a relationship with any of them?"

Arthur started blushing badly before he said "No, I'm not in a relationship with any of them. Why would you ask that?"

She didn't answer him at first, she just continued to bite her lip and give Arthur a concerned look.

"You could end up in one though…" She muttered quietly enough that Arthur was sure that she didn't intend for him to hear it.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. End up in what? A relationship with one of his units? Arthur blushed at the very thought of that idea of dating one of his units. To be honest that was a thought that never crossed his mind. He was always so busy just getting used to having them, trying to find a bigger house, and just trying to keep the peace in his house that the thought of dating one of them just never hit him.

_ 'Although, they are all handsome in their own way…_' Arthur thought.

Of course right after Arthur thought that he started to mentally slap himself for having such thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Arthur quickly shook his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts before he looked back over at the relater. She still seemed to be rather conflicted about something, but after what felt like an eternity she finally started talking.

"You might not want to live here." She stated.

Arthur just looked at her in confusion, and she just sighed and quickly started to explain.

"A majority of the people who live in this neighborhood have interesting views on units." She explained.

"So no one has units here?" Arthur asked.

"Oh no people here have units, but they are usually just used as servants or babysitters for their children." She stated.

The woman sighed a little before she leaned up against the wall and said "Most people view units as living breathing people who have feelings just like us, but there are some people who act like they are soulless objects. They treat units badly and they treat people who are in relationships with units rather badly as well."

"You don't need to tell me about relationship problems. I have a few friends who are in relationships with units, and every once in a great while they have someone tell them that they should be dating normal humans." Arthur said.

"Saves me from explaining why you don't want to be here then." April said.

"I have to ask are you speaking from experience when it comes to this subject?" Arthur asked.

The woman didn't replay she just reached into her dress pants and pulled out a set of keys. Attached to the keys was a picture keychain. She held the keychain out toward Arthur, and Arthur took it from her and looked at the picture. It was a picture of the relater and some man, but Arthur quickly recognized that it was a character from a video game.

"Is that Owain from Fire Emblem?" Arthur asked.

She just nodded and held her hand out toward Arthur, and Arthur gave her keys back to her.

She slipped her keys back into her pocket before she said "Owain is my husband. However, I didn't buy him."

Arthur just looked at her in confusion, and April smiled at him sadly.

"His old owner abounded him and left him in the streets."

Arthur's eyes widened a bit at that. Why in the world would abandon a unit? They were living breathing people with feelings so why would you abandon them?

"Why was he abounded?" Arthur asked.

"His owner thought he was annoying and grew tired of him." April answered.

"Stupid reason if you ask me. My units drive me crazy too, but I would never abandon them." Arthur said as he crossed his arms.

"Luckily for Owain I was able to connect the company who made him and they connected his old owner. His owner didn't want him so I was able to get Owain." April said.

"He was pretty lucky that you came around." Arthur said.

April just nodded her head and said "Luckily someone abandoning their unit is a pretty rare occurrence."

Arthur shook his head and asked "So why do those kinds of people gather here in this neighborhood?"

April just shrugged and said "Who knows I try not to think about it too much."

"So do you have any other houses up for sale?" Arthur asked.

"I think I have a house that you would like, but it will be a bit of a fixer-upper." April said.

"That's fine, just as long as we can move in quickly." Arthur said.

"Alright call down your units and we can leave. I'll go ahead to my car." April said.

As April left the room Arthur walked over to the stairs and started to call for his units. A few seconds after he called for them they all quickly scrambled down the steps. Well, Gilbert and Alfred raced down the steps while Matthew and Francis just calmly walked down the stairs.

"Come on, we have another house to look at." Arthur sated as he led the units outside.

"What's wrong with this house?" Alfred questioned.

"Nothing is wrong with it we are just going to look at what other houses are available." Arthur answered.

He decided that they didn't need to know about the toxic neighbors that lived here.

As they walked past April's car April rolled her window down and asked "It's OK if it's outside of the city limits right?"

"As long as I can get into town fast without any problems its fine." Arthur answered.

April just nodded and rolled her window up. Arthur and his units got into Arthur's car, and they followed April as she lead them out of the town. They drove onto the town disappeared from sight, and April turned off the main road and turned onto a small path. They continued driving onto the main road even disappeared. Arthur was seriously wondering where April was leading them all, but he got his answer pretty quickly.

The small road ended at a huge old house that was located in an out of the way area. When they finally parked in the driveway Arthur and his units climbed out of the car and stared at the house. It was large enough that you could probably classify it as a mansion rather than just a house. It was impressive looking, but Arthur could definitely see why she said it was a fixer-upper. Its white paint was fading and chipping away at certain spots of the house. What was once a poach swing was broken and the front yard really needed to be mowed. Arthur could see other little things that needed to be fixed up as well.

April just sheepishly smiled at him and said "The last owners moved out about five years ago so no one has been taking care of it so it needs a bit of fixing here and there."

"You don't say." Gilbert said sarcastically.

She just ignored the sarcasm and clapped her hand together as she said "It's much bigger than the first house I showed you, the town is a short drive away, you're far enough from the main road that you can't hear any cars driving by, and the house is pretty cheap considering how large it is."

"What's the inside like?" Francis asked.

"I'll show you." April said. She led them up to the house and opened the front door.

They all walked inside and saw that it looked pretty fine from inside. It needed to be cleaned and the walls could do with a new coat of paint, but other than that it looked fine.

"Everything in the house will work, it has enough rooms, and you don't have to worry about neighbors." April said as she led them through the house.

The units didn't think much about the neighbor thing, but Arthur knew what she was hinting at when she said that. True to her word the house had plenty of rooms, and it looked alright inside. By the time the tour was over Arthur had made his decision.

"I'll take it." Arthur said once April lead them back to the front door.

"Really? It needs some work done." Francis said.

"I have no problem with it, and it doesn't need that much work" Arthur said.

The green eyed man looked April right in the eye and said "I want to live here. I like it much better than the first house."

April looked a little relived to hear that. She just smiled at him and said "Then let's go back to my office so that we can get everything straightened out."

Arthur smiled at her and followed her as she lead them out of the house. Arthur found their new house now they just had to move in before he got his new units….

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**People's view on units: I'm not really too sure how people view units. In a lot of stories that I read that have units in it; it's not really a subject that is explored very much. I sort of figure that when it comes to units people would probably fall into two groups. **

**The first group think of units as living things with thoughts, feelings, and dreams. They have no problem with units dating normal people, getting married, and starting families. They have no issues with units.**

**Then you have the second group of people. This group just thinks of units as very advanced robots, and any thoughts, feelings, and dreams that they have are just programming and nothing more. They also have an issue with people dating units since they think that they are just robots incapable of feeling things like love.**

**Most people fall into the first group, but there are enough people in the second group that they cause some grief for people in the first group. It doesn't show up a lot here, but this is something that I'll probably explore in latter chapters. **

**Owain: Owain is a character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Owain is a pretty nice guy that has a habit of speaking in an overly dramatic fashion. Needless to say his overly theatrical speech has a habit of annoying some people. **

**Owain getting kicked out: While this doesn't happen a lot I imagine that sometimes people get rid of units for one reason or another. The reasons could be things such as….**

**The unit is broken in some way and the owner doesn't want to deal with it.**

**A new 'better' version of a unit comes out, so the owner kicks the old unit out and so that they can get the 'newer' version.**

**The owners find out that they actually can't deal with the units. They think it would be great to have a unit, but once they get them and have to deal with them on a day to day basses they figure out that they can't deal with their needs/personality/whatever. Instead of just dealing with it, they kick them out. Owain falls into this category because as awesome as he is I could see him annoying someone with the way he acts. **

**There are probably other reasons why people would get rid of their units, but this is just a few of the reasons that I could think of. Again, it's not something that happens often because I imagine that people would get attached to their units and I would imagine that units are pretty expensive. **

**April Falchion: Falchion is the name of a legendary sword that appears in some of the Fire Emblem games. No real reason as to why I gave that to her as a last name it's just something I used for fun.**

**The poll: So far it looks like this.**

**1****st****: America with 53 votes**

**2****nd****: Spain with 32 votes**

**And 3****rd****: Germany with 21 votes**

**So far it looks like America is winning, but you guys still have time to vote. Vote on the poll for you want to win. **

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	11. Chapter 10:Three more units

**I'm Not England**

**Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Moving into a new house is always rather hectic, and it's always a pain to move everything into the new house. However, for once in Arthur's life moving into a new house was actually not all that stressful. He had four units to help him move everything into the new house, and amazingly enough they were doing a pretty good job at unloading everything from the moving truck and getting it all into the house. Also, thanks to Alfred's super strength getting the heavier furniture out of the truck and into the house was a breeze.<p>

To make things even better Arthur made all of the units pick their rooms beforehand so he didn't have to deal with any fights over who gets what room today. Arthur couldn't help but smile a little as he unpacked the kitchen supplies. He was rather worried about moving into the new house, but so far everything was fine.

'_Let's just hope that everything stays nice and calm.'_ Arthur thought as he pulled a few glasses out of a box.

Arthur was about to start to clean the glasses, but he stopped moving when he heard someone call out to him. He turned to look over at the person who had called his name only to see Gilbert standing in the doorway. Standing next to Gilbert was Kumajiro, and Arthur could see that Gilbird was sitting on the bear's head. Gilbert was holding Lady's leash and the dog was waging her tail and staring at Arthur with her big brown eyes.

"She's getting pretty restless. What do you want me to do with her?" Gilbert asked.

"Go ahead and put her in the backyard. It's fenced in so she should be fine, but can you walk along the fence and make sure there aren't any holes in the fence that Lady can escape from?" Arthur said as he turned his attention back onto the glasses.

"Yeah, I can do that." Gilbert said.

"Thanks." Arthur said to the red eyed man.

Gilbert didn't reply to Arthur he just turned his attention back to the animals.

"OK, come on we are going outside." Gilbert said as he lead the dog away from the kitchen.

"Do I have to go outside too?" Kumajiro asked.

"You can stay in here with me if you like Kuma." Arthur said.

The bear decided to take Arthur's offer to stay with him because he slowly stumbled over to where Arthur was standing before he sat down and watched Arthur as he worked. As Arthur started to clean the glasses and put them in the cabinets he thought he would be left alone for a while. Alfred was bringing in the heavier furniture into the house, and while he got all of the beds inside and set up Arthur knew he still had the sofas and cabinets to bring in. Gilbert had already brought in all of his things so he had given him the job of watching over the animals. Matthew was bringing in the boxes full of things, and he was helping Alfred bring the larger pieces of future into the house. Francis was unboxing everything and putting things where they needed to go. All of the units had an assigned job, and they all knew what they needed to do.

Since everyone knew what they had to do Arthur assumed that he would more or less be left alone until everyone had finished their jobs. So when he heard someone running down the hall to the kitchen Arthur was a little surprised to see Matthew standing there in the doorway. The Canadian quickly noticed that his bear was there with Arthur.

"I thought you were with Gilbert Kumajiro." Matthew said as he stepped into the room.

The bear just gave Matthew a blank look before he asked "Who are you?"

"He's Matthew." Arthur said as he placed the glass that he was holding down on the counter.

Arthur smiled a little before he asked "Are you done unpacking already?" Matthew just shook his head no before he said "Theirs a Flying Mint Bunny truck waiting out front. They have three units to deliver." Arthur's smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "I thought I called them and told them to deliver the units tomorrow." Matthew just shrugged his shoulders as if say he didn't understand why he was here either. Arthur sighed as he quickly walked past Matthew and off to the front door.

'_Well, it looks like my wish for a nice calm day will be ruined.' _Arthur thought as he walked out the door.

Sure enough parked outside beside the moving van was the Flying Mint Bunny van. Leaning up against the van was the delivery man.

"Didn't I ask for you guys to deliver my units tomorrow?" Arthur asked as he approached the Mint Bunny employee.

The man just shrugged before he said "Whoever you talked to must have forgotten to send the memo to us." Arthur sighed and the man just gave Arthur a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, I know that dealing with new units when you're moving into a new house."

"It's alright. Just bring the boxes into the house, and I'll take care of the rest." Arthur said.

The man just nodded as he proceeded to pull the three boxes out of the truck. Once the man had one of the boxes in hand Arthur lead him into the house and over to the living room. Alfred was in the living room when they got there, and when the American unit saw the delivery man he started to smile.

"Dude, are we getting the new units already?"

"Yes, we are getting new units." Arthur answered. "Can you go and get Francis, Matthew, and Gilbert for me?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." Alfred said.

Arthur just waited in the living room while America went off to get the rest of the units. By the time America came back the delivery man had already brought the other two boxes in and he had set them down on the floor.

"Here are you manuals. The next unit will be here in a week or two." The man said.

The delivery man then proceeded to walk out the front door. Once the man was gone Arthur picked out one of the manuals to read from before he placed the other two books down on the floor next to one of the boxes.

"So what's the first unit?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur took a quick glance at the cover before he said "It's Feliciano Vargas."

Arthur opened the book and flipped to the page that would tell him how to wake the unit up. He didn't have a Ludwig or Lovino unit so he couldn't use them to wake him up. Also, the book made it sound like pulling his curl was a bad idea so Arthur wasn't going to do that either. The book suggested making pasta, but since they were still in the middle of unpacking that really wasn't a way for him to do that. Luckily, the book also said that the simple act of boiling water could wake the Italian unit up.

"Can you guys drag the boxes into the kitchen?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, but why do we need to take them into the kitchen?" Alfred asked.

"The book says I need to boil water to wake Feliciano up, and I don't know which box has Feliciano so we should bring all three boxes into the room."

Arthur then picked the other two manuals up before he walked off to the kitchen and said "Besides food seems to be a pretty popular way to wake most units up so I might as well have them all in the kitchen just in case."

Alfred picked the first box up while Matthew picked up the second box. Matthew and Alfred were able to lift their boxes with ease, but when France had some difficulty picking up the last box so Gilbert decided to help the French unit pick the box up.

"You know this box is not very heavy." Alfred said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was expecting the units to be pretty heavy." Matthew said.

"Speak for yourselves the unit in this box is pretty heavy." Francis said.

"It's not that heavy." Gilbert said as he helped the French man put the box down.

"It's not exactly as light as air either." Francis grumbled.

Arthur just rolled his eyes at what Francis said as he filled a put up with water. Once the pot was full of water he put it on the oven and turned on the heat. It took a while, but the second the water started to boil Arthur could hear something thumping around in the box that Alfred had carried into the kitchen. Arthur could hear what sounded like crying coming from inside the box too, but he didn't think too much about it. The manual had said that Italia unit would be a little freaked out about being stuck in the box. Arthur quickly popped the lid off the box, and the second the lid was off Arthur felt something jump into his arms and cling onto his shirt.

"Oh thank you so much for letting me out of the box it was so dark and scary in their!" The unit that was clinging onto Arthur said.

Arthur looked down at the unit that was clinging onto him only to see a surprising sight. Instead of seeing a grown up unit like Arthur had expected he ended up seeing a small child clinging to his shirt. The boy was wearing a green dress and a white apron, and he had a white handkerchief on over his hair.

"Hey, it's child Italy!" Prussia said as he smiled.

"I guess that explains why the box wasn't heavy." Alfred said as he scratched the back of his head.

Feliciano looked up at Arthur and smiled at him before he asked "Who are you?"

'_Well, at least he didn't mistake me for England.'_ Arthur thought as he smiled back at the boy.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland" Feliciano's smile just grew a bit bigger when he heard Arthur's name, and Arthur could feel his smile growing a bit bigger too. Arthur then pointed to his other units.

"These are my other units they all live here with me."

Alfred just smiled as he gave the boy a thumbs up and said "My names Alfred and I'm the hero!"

"My name is Matthew." Matthew said quietly.

Gilbert just smiled as he asked "You recognize me and France don't you?"

Feliciano just nodded his head to show that he did indeed remember them.

The small boy then looked back over at Arthur and asked "Is Holy Rome here too?"

Arthur just shook his head no and the boy frowned a little at this, but the frown disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. Arthur looked away from the boy and over at Matthew before he asked "Didn't you say that the box you carried in wasn't heavy?"

"Yeah, I did. The box I carried in is next to Feliciano's box." Matthew said.

Arthur carefully put Feliciano down next to him before he moved over to the other box. He carefully pried the lid of the box and looked inside only to see yet another child unit. This unit was also a boy, and he had beige colored hair. He was wearing a winter like coat, and Arthur could see that he was also wearing a nice pale pink scarf. Arthur's other units looked at the small child in slight surprise, and France just chuckled and shook his head when he saw the child.

"I was not expecting to see a child Russia in the box." The French unit said.

Arthur couldn't help but also be surprised at seeing the little Russia, but he didn't bother saying this out loud. Instead he just grabbed Russia's book and started to look for a way to wake the boy up. Luckily, Russia seemed to have the most normal way to wake him up. Arthur just had to talk to the child and wake him up in the same manner as you would a sleeping person. Arthur placed the book down on the floor next to him before he grabbed the Russian units shoulder and gently shook him.

"Come on Ivan it's time to wake up." Arthur said gently.

The boy grumbled a little before he slowly opened his eyes. The child yawned a little before he got up and tried to get out of the box. He was having a little difficulty getting out of the box so Arthur just picked the boy up and placed him down on the ground next to him.

Once the boy was on the ground he smiled as he asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur." Arthur said.

He then gestured to his other units and said "And these people are Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Gilbert, and Feliciano."

The grown up units all gave Ivan slightly awkward hellos, but Feliciano's greeting was rather cheerful.

Ivan just gave everyone a small shy smile before he said "My names Ivan."

"It's nice to meet you Ivan!" Feliciano happily said.

Ivan just smiled back at the other child, and Arthur couldn't help but smile too. Both of the children were absolutely adorable, and so far it looked like they got along with each other. Arthur was starting to feel hopeful that the last unit will be just as peaceful. As the children started to chatter to each other Arthur grabbed the last book and looked at the cover. The words 'Vash Zwingli' were printed and big capital letters across the page.

'_I think that's Switzerland's human name.'_ Arthur thought as he flipped the book open.

He flipped through the pages and started to read about the different ways that he could wake Vash up. He stopped to read the page about what items Vash came with when he saw the word gun, but before he could start to worry a little the book quickly stated that Vash didn't come with any bullets so he didn't have to worry. Eventually he reached the page that told him how to wake Vash up, and luckily for Arthur Vash could be woken up in a similar manor as Ivan which was good, but Arthur noticed that Gilbert could be used to wake the unit up too. However, if the book was telling the truth it sounded like Vash would have a violent reaction to Gilbert and Arthur didn't want to deal with that.

"Gilbert don't say anything while I'm waking the last unit up." Arthur said.

"Why can't I say anything?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur wasn't even able to answer the question because the second Gilbert finished asking his question the lid to Vash's box came flying off. Two seconds later a gun was shoved into Arthur's face, and Vash had an annoyed scowl on his face. Upon seeing the gun Feliciano started crying in terror, and Arthur could feel Ivan start to cling to him. Arthur remembered that the gun didn't come with any bullets so they were safe, but the kids didn't know that. They just knew that the gun was dangerous, and they were scared. Vash had just scared the children, and upon doing this he unknowingly angered Arthur.

Arthur didn't care who Vash was or what he had the second he scared the children was the second that Arthur's hidden papa wolf tendencies kicked into overdrive. Without even thinking Arthur ripped the gun right out of Vash's hands. He quickly stood up and practically towered over Vash. A look of absolute rage was plastered onto Arthur's face and the blond man's glare was harsh and cold.

"You listen and you listen well." Arthur hissed out. "If you ever try to point a gun at me or any of my other units again I will shove you back into the box that you came in and drive you back the Flying Mint Bunny company myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Vash didn't respond he was still in shook that Arthur had yanked his weapon away from him.

"Do I make myself clear?" Arthur asked again.

Vash just nodded to this and Arthur scowled a little before he said "Good, now I'm going to take the children and help them pick out a bedroom. When I come back you better be a heck of a lot more civil."

Arthur then knelt down and picked up the still sobbing Feliciano. Arthur smiled a little as quietly whispered words of comfort to the small boy. He motioned for the Russian unit to follow him out of the room, and Ivan just nodded as he followed Arthur out of the kitchen. However, once Arthur reached the doorway Arthur turned to look at Vash.

"By the way if you ever threaten me or the kids again I'll turn your gun into scrap metal." Arthur said before he continued out of the room.

Once Arthur and the children were gone the grown units just stood there in complete and utter silence. It was only after five whole minutes had passed did one of the units finally decide to break the silence.

"I have never seen Arthur get that mad before…." Matthew whispered.

Right after Matthew said that all of the units made a mental note to themselves that they would try to avoid making Arthur that mad ever again…..

* * *

><p><strong>Info time!<strong>

**Children units: Yes, Arthur got some kid units. However, before you ask no the kids units won't be around forever, and we will get the regular Russia and North Italy units soon enough.**

**The poll: So far the poll looks like this**

**1****st**** place America with 61 votes**

**2****nd**** place is Spain with 34 votes**

**And 3****rd**** place is Germany with 25 votes**

**The poll will be up until Arthur gets the England unit so you guys still have time to vote for who you want the England unit to end up with. **

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can so please review and don't flame. **


	12. Ch 11: Apologies and duct tape

**I'm Not England**

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>As Arthur moved down the hall the look of anger had finally disappeared from his face, but mentally he was still raging. The children were silent as they looked around at their surroundings in slight curiosity. Feliciano had stopped crying a while ago, and while his eyes were still a little red he was calm now. However, the boy was still clinging onto Arthur's shirt and it didn't seem like he would be letting go anytime soon. Ivan was walking beside him and looking at everything with wide lavender eyes.<p>

The silence between them was comfortable, but slightly awkward and it seemed like no one was going to break it. Arthur was lost in his own thoughts trying to figure out what he would say to Vash when he got back to him. Ivan was too busy examining his soundings so he wouldn't he saying anything anytime soon. Eventually Feliciano finally broke the silence.

"Arthur…?" Feliciano said slowly.

Arthur stopped walking only to feel Ivan run into him. The man glanced down at the Russian child to see if he was alright only to have the child give him a small embarrassed smile. Seeing that Ivan was fine Arthur looked at the Italian unit that he held. The boy gazed at him with his golden eyes his cheeks still slightly damp from his fallen tears.

Arthur smiled gently at the child and asked "Yes, Feliciano?"

"Are you OK?"

He sounded so worried about him that Arthur actually had to resist hugging the kid. It was sweet how he was worried about Arthur.

"I'm fine."

"Are you and the other guy going to fight a lot?" Feliciano asked.

"Hopefully, we won't have a repeat of that particular incident." Arthur said.

"So no more fighting?" Feliciano asked.

"No more fighting." Arthur confirmed.

Feliciano smiled a little at this, and upon seeing that the boy had been successfully comforted Arthur continued on his way. He stopped walking once he reached the empty room that was next to his bedroom. Arthur opened the door and motioned for Ivan to go inside. The purple eyed boy went in and Arthur followed after him. The room was a large empty room that had yet to have anything put into it. The window allowed sunlight to come into the room and light the whole place up, and it had a pretty good view of the backyard from it.

"Ivan this can be your room." Arthur said.

Ivan walked into the room and looked around at the room for a few seconds before he looked over at Arthur.

"Can I paint my walls yellow?" The lavender eyed boy asked.

"Sure, you can paint the walls whatever color you like."

Ivan smiled upon hearing that, and the boy looked positively delighted. Arthur wasn't sure why the promise to paint the kid's walls yellow was something worth getting so happy about, but he was happy and the blond certainly wasn't going to rain on his parade. Arthur ushered the kids out of the room and into the room that was next to Ivan's new room.

"Feliciano this can be your room." Arthur said.

The Italian unit looked around the room before he smiled a little.

"I like it." The little Italian unit said.

Arthur was happy to know that both the kids seemed happy with their rooms. Since there wasn't much else to show them Arthur figured he should probably go back to Vash and have a (hopefully) civil conversation with him about his life here. However, before he could even step out of the room he felt Ivan tug on his shirt.

"Are we getting furniture?" The boy asked.

"Of course you're getting furniture. It might be a slow process though." Arthur answered.

Of course after he said this couldn't help but wonder how in the hell was going to go about getting beds for the kids. After buying a house Arthur didn't really have the money to be throwing around to buy furniture for a bunch of bedrooms. He was pretty sure one of his co-workers had a child's bed that he could borrow. He was going to have to make some calls and pull some strings to make this work. The man sighed before he shook his head. He was going to have to talk to Vash first before he started talking to every single person that he knew in order to get two beds for two kids.

"Come on let's go back downstairs. I need to talk to Vash."

"Are you and Mr. Angry going to fight again?" The little Italian unit asked.

Arthur snorted at Vash's given nickname before he shook his head. "No, I said there would be no more fighting and I meant it. We are going to have a civil conversation."

'_Or at least I hope we will have a civil conversation anyway.' _Arthur thought as he walked down the stairs.

It didn't take a long time for them to reach the kitchen, and upon getting their Arthur was a little surprised to see that all of the units were still there. Upon seeing Vash awkwardly standing near the fridge Ivan started to hide behind Arthur and Feliciano just frowned and looked away from Vash. Matthew and Francis were putting dishes away, but they stopped when they saw Arthur.

"Where are Alfred and Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

"Alfred went to the living room to set the TV up, and Gilbert went outside to bring in more boxes." Matthew answered.

Arthur didn't say anything to that he just turned away from him and poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted out.

It was quite for a few moments, but eventually Alfred did show up.

"What's up?" The blue eyed man asked as he approached Arthur.

"Are you done setting the TV up?"

"Yeah, I got the DVD player set up too."

Arthur held Feliciano out toward Alfred after hearing that. Alfred just stared at the boy for a couple of seconds before he slowly took the Italian unit away from him.

"Go watch some Spectacular Spider-Man episodes with the kids. I know that those DVDs are already in the living room."

"Can we watch Iron Man Armored Adventures instead? I just got them out of the truck."

"Whatever you want to watch it doesn't matter to me. Just make sure it's appropriate for the kids." Arthur said.

Alfred started to grin as he took the kids out of the kitchen.

"Come on kids you're going to watch one of the best Iron Man cartoons in existence."

Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, but he smiled a little as he watched Ivan slowly follow Alfred out of the room as the blue eyed nation started to babble about Iron Man. Once they were gone Arthur turned to look at Vash. Vash glanced at him before he looked down at the floor. Francis and Matthew stopped what they were doing and stood back to watch the two of them. It looked like Francis and Matthew were just waiting to see Arthur blow his top again. Arthur just motioned for Vash to follow him into the dining room. Vash hesitates for a few seconds before he followed the green eyed man into the next room.

Once they were in the dining room Arthur plopped down in a chair before he motioned for Vash to sit down. The man slowly sat down in the seat that was across from Arthur. Once Vash was sitting he glanced up at Arthur before he looked down at the table and sighed.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. I never should have waved the gun around like especially with children around."

Arthur blinked a few times in surprise upon hearing that. After he got over his shock the blond haired man asked "Why did you do it in the first place?"

Vash cringed a little when he said "It was an automatic response. I heard Gilbert's voice and reacted without thinking."

"Well, the book did say that being awoken by Gilbert's voice usually causes Vash units to wake up angry." Arthur said slowly.

Vash just nodded before he said "When we first wake up we tend to react immediately to whatever woke us up. If the thing that wakes us up angers us we wake up angry. If the thing that woke us up scares us we wake up automatically feeling scared."

The unit shrugged before he said "Once we are fully awakened we become better at handling the emotions."

Huh, well that was interesting information. Arthur tucked the little bit of information away in his head for future reference.

Arthur sighed before he said "It's OK this isn't exactly the first time that we had a problem with waking units up."

Memories from the whole Revolutionary War America fiasco flashed through his head, but Arthur just shook his head as if to rid himself of the memories.

Arthur just ran a hand through his hair before he said "Just don't do it again and we should be fine."

Vash nodded and with that the subject was dropped, but the slight awkwardness that they both now felt around each other didn't go away along with the subject. Arthur figured that the awkwardness would be sticking around for a while. Arthur stood up and fished his phone out of his pocket before he glanced over at Vash.

"Go on upstairs and pick an empty room out for yourself."

As the green eyed man scrolled through his contact list on his phone he said "Everybody's marked their door with a flag sticker so you should know which rooms are already claimed. Also, don't take the first two rooms that come after the door with the Spider-Man duct tape on it those rooms belong to Ivan and Feliciano."

"Who has the room with the Spider-Man duct tape on it?"

"That's my room." Arthur answered.

Vash looked like he wanted to ask why he had Spider-Man duct tape on his bedroom door, but Arthur was already out of the room and on his phone before Vash could ask...

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Tohru you're a lifesaver."<p>

Gilbert give Arthur a confused look from his spot on the backyard porch steps, but Arthur ignored the look and instead focused his attention on his phone conversation.

"Yeah, you can bring the bed over tomorrow. I'll see you then Tohru." Arthur says before he hangs up the phone and slips it into his pants pocket.

Arthur sat down next to Gilbert and stared out at the backyard. It was late into the afternoon and the sun was setting. Gilbert had been placed on animal watching duty yet again, but he didn't seem to mind. Lady was perfectly content to sit at Gilbert's feet and let the man pet her. Kumajiro was slowly bumbling around in the yard exploring his surroundings, and sitting on top of the bear's head is the little yellow ball of feathers known as Gilbird. Gilbert and Arthur watch the bear stumble about the backyard in silence for a while before Gilbert finally breaks the silence.

"Who's Tohru?"

"She's a coworker of mine. She's a unit like you."

Gilbert gave him a look filled with curiosity and Arthur knew that Gilbert was trying to figure out what she could possibly be from.

Arthur decided to save the red eyed man time by saying "She's from Fruits Basket."

The confused look that appeared on his face told Arthur that Gilbert had no idea what Fruits Basket was.

However, instead of asking what it was Gilbert just asked "So this bed she's going to be bringing over?"

"Her adopted son outgrew his old bed and she's willing to lend me his old bed." Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll have to buy another bed when everyone gets their next paycheck. Until then one of the kids is going to have to sleep in a sleeping bag."

"Once Vash gets a job you should make him buy the kids a bed with his paychecks." Gilbert suggested.

"It's a tempting idea." Arthur said as a small smile appeared on his face. "Speaking of which where is Vash?"

"He's in the kitchen helping Matthew make dinner." Gilbert tilted his head slightly to the side before he said "I think I heard him muttering something about Spider-Man duct tape earlier though."

"I had to mark my door with something."

"Well, it's definitely better than the drawling of the Prussia flag that we ended up sticking on my door."

Arthur couldn't help but smirk upon hearing that. Most of the nations had a sticker of their national flag placed onto their door so that everyone would know which room belonged to which person. They had marked the doors before they started unpacking and they had just used some stickers that Arthur had left over from the last school year. Unfortunately, they didn't have any stickers of Gilbert's flag. To make up for it Arthur had drawn the flag onto a piece of notebook paper and stuck it onto his door. Unfortunately Arthur was no artist and the bird that he had drawn onto the paper was pretty horrible looking.

"Next time you can draw the flag." Arthur said as he leaned over and scratched Lady behind the ear.

The dog just wagged her tail and looked at the boys with her big expressive brown eyes. Arthur smiled at the dog before he sat back up just in time to see Kumajiro slowly walk over to him and plop himself down in front of Arthur. Arthur reached out and scratched the bear behind his ear and the white bear just let out a content sigh.

Arthur started to grin and Gilbert just watched him for a few seconds before he asked "So why did you choose to use Spider-Man duct tape? Don't we have like a whole bunch of different kinds of duct tape?"

Gilbert was right when he said he had a lot of duct tape choices to choose from. Alfred had found the different kinds of duct tape when they went out shopping once and he insisted that they buy a couple rolls. Thanks to the American unit they now had duct tape in bright neon colors, duct tape with penguins on it, and various kinds of superhero themed duct tape. The guy went overboard with the duct tape, but it just meant that they had enough tape to pack up all of the boxes so Arthur was actually pretty happy that he let Alfred go a little crazy with getting duct tape.

All too aware that Gilbert was waiting for an answer so Arthur just shrugged and said "It was the first roll of tape that I could find."

Gilbert seemed satisfied with that answer, but Arthur couldn't help but tack on another part to his answer.

"Also, if Alfred gets to cover his door in American flag stickers and Batman tape then I get to put Spider-Man duct tape on mine."

Gilbert looked utterly surprised and confused upon hearing that, but after a few seconds had passed the red eyed unit just shook his head and laughed. It was a beautiful laugh and Arthur couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind if he heard it more often. The blond haired man smiled and listened to Gilbert's quite chuckles. Today may have started out bad, but everything was OK now and that was the only thing that really mattered to Arthur….

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long for me to update I have been busy working on my other fanfics. Anyway, info time!<strong>

**Fruits Basket: It's an anime/manga. I suggest checking out the manga it's pretty good. **

**Duct Tape: There are so many duct tapes out there that have different designs on them that it almost boggles the mind. I know they make duct tape with the Avengers on it, and I have seen Batman duct tape. Personally, I own a roll of Super Mario tape, a roll of tape with owls on it, and a roll of Spider-Man tape. I like to make duct tape bracelets with them.**

**The poll: It looks like this so far.**

**1****st**** place: America with 73 votes**

**2****nd**** place: Spain with 43 votes.**

**And 3****rd**** place: Germany with 33 votes.**

**The poll is still open so if you haven't voted yet please do so.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
